Jaypaw's Dream
by Hawkclaw123
Summary: I DON'T OWN WARRIORS! Rated K just in case. Jaypaw must learn to deal with the changes and prophecy coming his way, or he'll suffer forever. Will he be able to do it? Read to find out! :) :) :) :) :) :) SMILEY FACES EVERYWHERE IGJDGGJSFYEM CIUE KCNCUVF


_**Warriors **_

**A light brown tabby with white markings stepped into a strong, beautiful, light. He looked around with bright eyes. **

"**Are you here?"**

**A blue she-cat with wonderful blue eyes calmly stepped over by him.**

"**Greetings, Crookedstar. I see StarClan has brought you here."**

**At that moment, a tall black and white tom with a long tail raced over. A midnight black tom followed him, stalking over the cloudy area. **

**Crookedstar purred and dipped his head. "It's amazing to finally see you all here again. Hello Bluestar," he meowed proudly to the blue shecat.**

**Bluestar nodded slowly and turned to the black and white tom.**

"**Tallstar I hear Onestar is now leader and our Clan aren't really allies."**

**Tallstar hung his head. "Yes, I know. Onestar changed but I can tell, it's very clear, that Firestar will be remembered countless moons after death. He clearly wants to still be allies. Onestar just forgot what I asked of him."**

**Crookedstar smiled. "So. Bluestar, Tallstar, and Nightstar let's talk. I hear all of your Clans are doing well. Now, I need your help. As you all know, my daughter, Silverstream, had a mate named Graystripe from ThunderClan. Well he returned to the Clan. He has found that Firestar now has grandchildren. Hollypaw, Lionpaw, and Jaypaw. They are all going through something. I have decided to help****.**** Firestar is Graystripe's friend and the grandfather of Lionpaw, Jaypaw, and Hollypaw. Silverstream trusted Graystripe and now I watch over Graystripe and Stormfur. Feathertail runs in these skies with Silverstream however. So…I shall assign you all one of them."**

**The leaders all nodded, seeing the wise leader's idea. "Now, I see there are four of us. So one of the apprentices will be watched by two of you. So, here was my final decision. Lionpaw will be watched by Tallstar. Lionpaw likes Heatherpaw, a WindClan apprentice but knows it's forbidden. Hollypaw claims he goes to meet her in some underground tunnels and cave. So, he's frustrated with her. Tallstar was the WindClan leader so he'd be the best choice."**

**Tallstar nodded, standing tall.**

**Crookedstar continued. "Hollypaw will be watched by Nightstar and Bluestar. Hollypaw is going through so much. I figured she'd be the one to have two watchers. Bluestar was the leader of her Clan. Nightstar is special. He looks and is similar to Hollypaw. Even being ShadowClan leader, he was like a medicine cat. ShadowClan was like RiverClan when he was leader. Blackstar is now leader, but times are different."**

**Nightstar dipped his head to the older leader and Bluestar purred. Crookedstar looked around. The wise, brown, messed up jaw, RiverClan leader accounced, "I shall watch Jaypaw. I have my own reasons for that. He, He just works. That's all. You may all begin." **

Jaypaw awoke to dawn light flickering through the medicine cat den. He wished he could see it. The young cat scented the air. For the last moon he'd been having dreams and seeing this brown and white tabby with a crooked jaw. He looked like Leafpool. Jaypaw wondered why he comes. The tabby never spoke to Jaypaw but walked with him and every night, they walked even farther into a starry forest. Leafpool, Jaypaw's mentor, was not sorting through herbs like usual. Jaypaw padded over to her.

"Leafpool, why aren't you looking through herbs?" he asked.

The light brown tabby turned to face her apprentice. "Hello Jaypaw. I don't sort through herbs tonight. I never do that tonight. Great StarClan Jaypaw, did you run into a tree?"

_No, but clearly you did, _thought Jaypaw. Then he remembered. Tonight was half moon! Half moon was when all the medicine cats from each Clan, gathered at Moonpool to have dreams from StarClan. Leafpool never sorted through herbs on that day because they'd need to clean their fur, eat, then head to WindClan where they'd meet. It was a long way too. Jaypaw could sense his silver fur was quit messy. He began cleaning it until it was shiny. He went outside and trotted over to the fresh kill pile. Jaypaw scented the air. Brook was near him, getting a mouse. Lionpaw, Jaypaw's brother, was playing with Foxkit and Icekit outside the nursery. Jaypaw and Lionpaw's sister, Hollypaw, was heading out on a patrol with Dustpelt, Brackenfur, and Stormfur. Jaypaw noticed that Stormfur's scent was changing. Stormfur, Graystripe's son, had been born in RiverClan with his mother Silverstream. Graystripe met Silverstream at the border. He had gotten in a fight with Firestar about meeting her. Eventually, Silverstream died giving birth to Feathertail and Stormfur. Jaypaw lost count of how many times that story was told. Jaypaw picked a mouse but ended up thinking to himself instead of eating.

"Are you alright, Jaypaw?" a voice asked behind him.

Jaypaw turned and smelled Cloudtail. His blue gaze had been watching him not eating. He brushed his snowy white fur against Jaypaw's comfortingly.

Jaypaw shrugged. "Ya I guess. I just still don't really like my destiny. Plus, half moon isn't something I like."

"Ah, that's right. It's half moon, isn't it? And you're implying that you almost _have _to go because you're destiny is being a medicine cat? Well I mean," the tom looked at his paws then back at Jaypaw, "Jaypaw, listen. You were born _way_ after I became a warrior. But you know that Firestar's sister, Princess, was a kittypet and had me. I was her firstborn and so she gave me to Firestar. He doesn't meet with her now that we live here. But I was taken care of by Brindleface-"

"Will this take a while? Because I really need to hurry." interuppted Jaypaw.

Cloudtail shook his head. "I will hurry, don't worry. So I was a normal kit but once I became an apprentice I began understanding. I believed it was easier to eat twoleg food than hunt and sometimes go starved. That led me to sneaking out to my kittypet home to eat twoleg food. I have stopped, but I was punished. I didn't like fighting over some stupid slice of land. Especially borders. I HATED border fights. Now, I would die to protect every inch of land I have here. And then there's StarClan."

Jaypaw remembered being told how Cloudtail didn't understand StarClan.

The snowy warrior continued. "When I was a kit, I didn't think about it. But once I became an apprentice, I was told about them. I had been a kittypet so I didn't believe it. I figured it was just a trick to get young cats to behave. You know Mothwing, the RiverClan medicine cat. I'm like her. She was a roughe and we just didn't see how there were dead cats still living in the sky. Now, Brightheart and our daughter Whitewing believe entirely. But they understand me. Mothwing has admitted she doesn't believe."

Jaypaw felt bad for Cloudtail. He had been through more than Jaypaw thought. They were actually very similar.

"Once I became an older apprentice, when Bluestar had gone crazy and reacted towards Brightheart and I, I began praying for StarClan to forgive me and help ThunderClan. I-I guess being in fear and terror, living in a threating environment, made me believe and beg for mercy. I did however get to here and have dreams from them sometimes I-"

"Jaypaw, quit talking to Cloudtail. He tells long stories. Let's go!" Leafpool yowled.

Cloudtail rolled his eyes at Leafpool, his cousin. Squirrelflight, a flame colored shecat with green eyes just like Firestar, padded over to Jaypaw. Squirrelflight was Firestar's daughter and Jaypaw's mother. She touched her nose to his then padded over to where Firestar, Graystripe, Sandstorm, and Brambleclaw were. Cloudtail touched his nose to Jaypaw's as well then began eating a vole from the pile. Jaypaw finished his mouse then headed off.

"Bye Cloudtail!" he mewed over his shoulder.

Leafpool led Jaypaw through some trees. He could smell fresh air and knew the route well enough to know they were near WindClan.

"Leafpool? I see you and Jaypaw will be coming." A smooth voice observed.

Jaypaw tried to distinguish who it was. But Leafpool beat him to it.

"Greetings Barkface. It looks like Kestrelpaw is with _you_. Hello Kestrelpaw."

Kestrelpaw nodded. He mewed, "Hello Leafpool. Hi Jaypaw."

Jaypaw just nodded and waited for the other medicine cats to gather. Littlecloud, ShadowClan's medicine cat padded over quickly.

"Sorry I'm late, Blackstar made me help a patrol that was attacked." He quickly stated, not looking at the cats.

Jaypaw tried to read his thoughts. _You show true kindness. You won't show what Clan. But your barely visible glance I could sense, tells me it was WindClan._ Barkface quickly gave him an apologetic look and Littlecloud smiled. They all turned their heads to the trail ahead.

Leafpool quickly asked, "Who was in the patrols?"

Jaypaw gave her a weird look. Why would she care? Did something happen Jaypaw just never heard the story of?

Littlecloud didn't notice him and replied, "In ShadowClan it was Rowanclaw, Smokefoot, and Ivypaw."

Jaypaw was glad Hollypaw wasn't here. She had started to worry since she found out she had new kin in another clan. Brambleclaw, their father, had a sister, Tawnypelt, who had left ThunderClan and gone to ShadowClan. She and Rowanclaw had three kits recently. Hollypaw was always worrying she'd have to fight them. If Rowanclaw was hurt, she'd be worried.

Barkface shook his head. "It was us who attacked. The patrol was Crowfeather, Nightcloud, Whitetail, and Breezepaw. Weaselfur had gone to tell Onestar ShadowClan crossed the border. Smokefoot threatened Crowfeather. Then the fight broke out."

Jaypaw could feel Leafpool tense beside him and got even more confused. The cats all shook their heads sadly and begin walking across the springy WindClan moss hills. As they neared an oak tree, Jaypaw could smell a delightful breeze and some smooth, running water. _We must be close to RiverClan._ He smelled two cats.

Leafpool yelped, "Mothwing! Over here!"

Willowpaw, Mothwing's apprentice, came over by Kestrelpaw and Jaypaw. Jaypaw tenses as her fur slightly brushed his.

"Kestrelpaw, Jaypaw. It's nice to see you both. I heard about the patrol fight. I'm sorry Kestrelpaw."

Kestrelpaw shook his head. Mothwing and Leafpool began talking.

"Has the water been cleaner since the twolegs left? It's smelled delightful while we've walked."

Mothwing nodded. "It's fine, Leafpool. The apprentices are enjoying fishing."

_Maybe so, but your hesitation tells me that you are practicing hunting in case. _

Jaypaw was broken from his thoughts.

Willowpaw mewed, "Jaypaw how has ThunderClan been? You and Leafpool seem quit happy."

Jaypaw glanced at her.

"Well, Leafpool is jumpy and you just seem content. Your not usually happy."

Why wouldn't she leave him alone? "Yes Willowpaw, we're doing fine. Prey's nice, the water is clean, our apprentices are training well, and we've not fought for a while."

Jaypaw couldn't help but smile when Willowpaw seemed happy he was doing ok. _Wait, why are you happy? You don't like being a medicine cat and you can't stand her. _Another voice came to Jaypaw he didn't recognize. _You may not enjoy being a medicine cat but you're feeling different about Willowpaw. _Jaypaw couldn't help thinking the voice would fit with the cat from his dreams. But he'd never spoken in his life so Jaypaw wasn't quit sure. The cats entered the cave. Kestrelpaw brushed his muzzle against Jaypaw's then layed down. Jaypaw liked Kestrelpaw. He was a good cat and a good medicine cat. Willowpaw was already asleep. Jaypaw layed down and was immediately swept into dreams.

Jaypaw blinked, getting use to the vision he was always given in his dreams. Quickly, a brown tabby appeared. He lifted his head and Jaypaw could suddenly see his muzzle was crooked! It was the cat. Jaypaw got up and dipped his head.

"Greetings Jaypaw. I doubt you know me yet. Sorry I have not told you. I am Crookedstar, the RiverClan leader before Leopardstar. Graystripe is your Clanmate. And you know his kits, Feathertail and Stormfur. Well their mom was Silverstream. She was my daughter. So I'm Stormfur and Feathertail's grandfather. Also, Graystripe's father in law."

Jaypaw remembered how long ago, Firestar thought it would be bad if somebody found out, because Silverstream was the only one of Crookedstar's kits that survived.

Crookedstar nodded, as if he'd read Jaypaw's mind.

"Crookedstar, why are you here? I don't even know you."

The leader narrowed his eyes and a bigger, heavy tabby appeared. He growled and lifted his claws to attack Crookedstar. Jaypaw lunged forward, preparing raking his claws down the older tabby's flank. But right as his claws could connect with skin the tom dissappeared in thin air. Crookedstar smiled at Jaypaw.

"There. Now do you believe I'm worth a mouse tail?" hissed Jaypaw.

"Now do you believe _I'm _worth a fish tail?" the tabby mewed.

Crookedstar's gaze softened. He lowered his voice to a whisper. "Jaypaw, I have a prophecy for you. I think you'll be shocked though." The StarClan cat looked directly at Jaypaw. "Before I tell you, you should know something. You'll have to change your ways. If you don't, you'll suffer heartache. Here is the prophecy. Love will protect. The claws of harm will threaten but claws of love can heal. One will be shielded."

Jaypaw gave him a confused look. He'd always cracked up at love. It was weird, confusing, and sometimes sad. But he had awoken and immediately got up. Only Kestrelpaw was awake.

"Jaypaw? Oh, are you alright? You seem a bit startled." The tom asked.

Jaypaw nodded and turned his blind gaze at Leafpool. She streched and sat up, and climbed onto a small rock. Jaypaw could hear her tongue washing the dust from her fur. Jaypaw hoped he could soon go home. Barkface awoke and nodded to Kestrelpaw. Jaypaw could sense he was gazing into the misty water, probably stunned by a dream. Jaypaw still didn't understand how becoming dead made a whole group of cats wise. Crookedstar wasn't very wise and he was dead. Jaypaw was brought back to earth once the others awoke. Willowpaw glanced at Leafpool the second she woke. Mothwing nudged her to move, then began climbing outside.

"Jaypaw, come back here with Willowpaw and me." Kestrelpaw hissed quietly.

Jaypaw had been boredly listening to the medicine cats. Littlecloud and Barkface were exchanging solutions and tricks. Mothwing and Leafpool were catching up. Jaypaw rolled his eyes and backed up.

Willowpaw was looking at him. "Jaypaw, are you sure everything's alright with ThunderClan? I-I know it's not really my business and I'm in RiverClan but.."

_Why are you always so nosy? Just from your stammering and the way you spoke I can tell that there _is _reason you're asking._

"I can assure you, Willowpaw, everything is fine. Look, how about this? If we're in trouble I'll offer to get RiverClan's help."

Kestrelpaw nudged Jaypaw to the side as he shook him off.

"Kestrelpaw!"

"Listen! Are you blind-I'm so sorry Jaypaw I didn't mean it like that. Are you not able to tell what's happening? Willowpaw likes you. She's concerned and probably had a dream about war or a threat."

"No.."

_Alright, you can do this, you can do this…_Jaypaw raced over to Leafpool. She flicked her tail in acknowledgment.

"Leafpool, It's about Willowpaw! I think she…Willowpaw just seemed uneasy. Kestrelpaw thinks maybe she had a dream at the Moonpool and it scared her. Just thought you'd want to know considering Mothwing is your best friend." _Nope, you couldn't do it._

Leafpool nodded and continued separating some poppy seeds and marigold.

"Hey Jaypaw, could you maybe take somebody and go gather marigold by RiverClan. We're running low."

Jaypaw knew Willowpaw and Mothwing would be gathering herbs today from Leafpool and Mothwing's conversation. Suddenly, Jaypaw noticed his ears were flattened and shook himself. He concentrated on her mind and it was clearly open, as if she didn't expect him to be reading her mind at the moment. He searched and could only feel her wondering what was happening with him.

"Jaypaw, no patrols or anybody will be there. You don't have to go but it would help me out a lot." The medicine cat begged.

_I believe that it will help you Leafpool, but you think I'm upset about having to have an escort._ Jaypaw left and as he did, he could feel Leafpool watching him.

The silver tabby headed grumpily over to Cinderpaw, a gray tabby with blue eyes. When Cinderpelt, Leafpool's mentor, had died she didn't go to StarClan. She was reborn as Cinderkit. But when Jaypaw told Leafpool because he thought he was right considering her freezing up around Cinderpaw, she said to not say anything.

"Cinderpaw," surprise flooded from the she-cat but nodded. "I have to collect some marigold by RiverClan. Leafpool said I need to bring two cats with me. Do you want to go?"

Jaypaw sensed Cinderpaw blinked then nodded. She followed him to the apprentice den. Only three other apprentices were in the den. _Hmm, who does good at not treating me like a kit but also fighting with enemy Clans? Lionpaw?_ Jaypaw looked around, but Lionpaw hadn't been in camp since early in the mornin when dawn patrol left. Now a days, Lionpaw was never in camp. Hollypaw wouldn't be a good choice. Cinderpaw was looking around too.

"Poppypaw, would you like to get Hazelpaw? I have to get marigold by RiverClan. Leafpool says I should take protection. So do you two want to join Cinderpaw?"

Poppypaw's happiness flowed off her only until Jaypaw asked her to get Hazelpaw. Suddenly, everything dropped on Jaypaw like a stone. _"Love will protect. The claws of harm will threaten but claws of love can heal." That can only happen if I change my "ways". But, what the prophecy meant was these she-cats. They like me, and love represents them. _Jaypaw blinked and padded out, them following. He brushed pass the medicine den and Leafpool turned to watch the small cats.

The blind tom could sense fresh open land and clear air up ahead by the fresh breeze, blowing his fluffy leaf-bare pelt. He broke into a run, the three cats following him. Jaypaw could already feel the trees he dodged getting thinner and thinner until he burst out and skidded to a halt. Poppypaw looked at him, confused. Jaypaw shook away his happiness and continued bounding down farther, deeper, into the river cats territroy.

Jaypaw could hear the quick, blue water and pebbles clinking together, shiny and beautiful as pearls. He could feel reeds and tropical plants dancing around the patrol's fur. Hazelpaw glanced at the water, tense. _I can't let them get the wrong idea, but I should comfort them._

"It's alright you all. RiverClan won't hurt us because I'm a medicine cat and also we're on our side of the border. The river is the border." Jaypaw hissed.

Cinderpaw smiled as Jaypaw began heading down the sandy and rocky area to some plants.

Poppypaw raced after him. "Jaypaw Is there anything you need us to do?"

Jaypaw sighed. "Sure. Poppypaw, can you please keep look out? Tell Cinderpaw and Hazelpaw to come over here."

"Oh, ok." And with that, the she-cat raced up onto the grass to watch out.

Jaypaw scented the air, curious. _Well Poppypaw shouldn't have any trouble. _Hazelpaw's tired scent quietly drifted nearby with Cinderpaw's.

"Ok, fine. Cinderpaw you need to please hunt on our side so that we have food to bring back. Stay nearby though!" Jaypaw called as she nodded and bounded away excitedly.

"Hazelpaw? When did you-oh right. Ok, umm, well I guess you can help down here. Help me get medicine."

Jaypaw could sense strong and clear happiness flowing off of Hazelpaw. Jaypaw sat beside her. "Ok, here's the medicine. Find lots of this. It's called marigold. If you see something else show it to me. It might be useful."

The gray and white she-cat smiled and began exploring the river side. Jaypaw smiled quickly then bent down to bite some marigold from the ground. He pretty soon had lots and was about to gather Hazelpaw's when tortoiseshell fur darted over.

"Jaypaw, WindClan saw us while patroling! They attacked Cinderpaw!" Poppypaw gasped.

Jaypaw's eyes widened and he dropped his marigold and coltsfoot. Poppypaw led them far from the river. Suddenly, the silver tabby froze. It smelled like it was the same patrol Barkface talked about. But much bigger, bigger than any patrol. It was practically the whole WindClan. Onestar, Ashfoot, Crowfeather, Whitetail, Nightcloud, Weaselfur, Breezepaw, Heatherpaw, and Harepaw.

Jaypaw hissed, "Poppypaw! Go get help! Hurry!"

The cat raced off like a WindClan cat. Jaypaw could already see Cinderpaw stuffed in a small cave with brambles and twigs. Hazelpaw leaped at Harepaw. They began battling while Jaypaw raced up the moorland to watch for Poppypaw. Whitetail and Weaselfur were guarding Cinderpaw from saving. Suddenly, Jaypaw saw Poppypaw in the midst of ThunderClan. Firestar was leading it, racing over to WindClan territory. Jaypaw tasted the air but the tang of blood was covering the cats scents. Jaypaw wished he could see. Suddenly, he could detect the scent of Leafpool among them. Jaypaw narrowed his clear eyes and ran over.

"Leafpool what are you doing here!" he yowled.

Leafpool hissed, "Barkface and Kestrelpaw are also here. We were able to be prepared in case of injury."

The WindClan medicine cat's bounded over. Jaypaw felt his quick glance on his fur. He was about to say something when he felt medicine drop near his paws. Kestrelpaw brushed his muzzle against Jaypaw's.

The tom suddenly muttered, "Willowpaw said you could ask RiverClan for help anytime."

Jaypaw rolled his eyes but turned to face the fight. Cloudtail, Brightheart, and Graystripe's scent were nearby and they smelled of blood already. Jaypaw nodded. He remembered Poppypaw and Hazelpaw were defending Cinderpaw. _I'll help them once I'm back._ The young ThunderClan apprentice followed the scent's back to the water.

A familiar scent lingered fresh nearby. _Willowpaw._ Jaypaw tensed. He tried to ignore the sound as something brushed past the reeds. Jaypaw quietly padded down to the marigold he'd left. He picked it up then dipped them in the water. Sand must've rushed off it at the sound of roughness and into the clear water. A light weight suddenly pinned him. The cat hissed at him. Jaypaw rolled his eyes and easily stood up. He turned around.

"Jaypaw! Oh my StarClan I am so sorry. I thought you were that white cat who has the daughter that looks just like him. It's me, Willowpaw." Willowpaw mewed, although Jaypaw had already scented her scent.

_Does she care at all?_ "Do I look like snow to you? The white cat has a name. It's Cloudtail. His mate Brightheart is white with ginger patches." Willowpaw tensed. "Their daughter, Whitewing, has green eyes according to my mother and Cloudtail has blue eyes like Bluestar did. She was the leader before my grandfather, Firestar. They aren't the same at all Willowpaw. Oh, and Cloudtail's mate is Brightheart. Does that name ring a bell?" Jaypaw remembered being told description's of cats in the Clan from his family.

Almost every cat in the forest, no matter how young, knew about Brightheart and Swiftpaw getting attacked by dogs as apprentices. Swiftpaw had quickly died but Brightheart has gotten crumpled ears and lost an eye.

Jaypaw growled, "I shouldn't even be telling you this stuff anyways."

Willowpaw sighed and Jaypaw sensed her fur move as she probably dipped her head. "I'm sorry Jaypaw. But why are you so close to RiverClan?"

Jaypaw beckoned her up the hill behind him and across up to WindClan.

"WindClan trapped Cinderpaw while Hazelpaw was helping me get marigold and coltsfoot. Poppypaw is helping Hazelpaw defend Cinderpaw. You said if I needed to, I could get your help."

Warmth glowed from Willowpaw and Jaypaw thought he could imagine her smile at him. But he moved that thought away and she followed him to the fight. Jaypaw immediately remembered his promise and leaped over by Cinderpaw's cave. Suddenly, Crowfeather's scent was mixed with blood and Whitewing. "He was fighting Whitewing when Cloudtail leaped at him." A voice growled. Whitetail, a WindClan warrior snarled which told Jaypaw she was taking Whitewing. He was quit surprised. He knew they were both very loyal and brave warriors. But they were pretty friendly at Gatherings. _Then again, I _AM _a medicine cat. How should I know? _"Crowfeather and Cloudtail are in a tangle of black and white." _Hollypaw?_ Well, it _was_ pretty nice of her to pause just to tell him that. But Jaypaw tried to focus. Cloudtail seemed to vanish, shaking blood from his snowy pelt. Then Jaypaw could sense the warrior leaped to Whitewing and Brightheart , who were most likely battling Whitetail. Crowfeather's eyes burned as he seemed to have held Jaypaw's gaze for a moment before lightly pushing him off. _Don't tell me cats think I'm so weak a _WindClan warrior_ is letting me win a fight?_

"What? Do you think I'm so weak I had to become a medicine cat and can't fight?" Jaypaw taunted.

But he paused when suddenly, vision slammed over him like a wave. He blinked, adjusting then immediately turned back._ StarClan, why are you giving me vision?_

The smokey tom glared at him. "I'm not suppose-not allowed to tell you why I won't fight you. Look. I have good reasons for not fighting you and you also shouldn't fight Breezepaw. Y-"

"What about Nightcloud, your mate and Breezepaw's mother?" questioned Jaypaw.

Crowfeather snorted and turned away then back. "You can claw her muzzle if you want. She's a strong warrior, she'll be fine. Honestly, Jaypaw, I shouldn't care."

"B-but…"

"Shut your muzzle and let me talk." The bad tempered warrior snappped. "Jaypaw, your lucky to have Leafpool as your mentor because you know nothing about her. Yet, she knows more than you could ever imagine about you. Let's just leave it at that."

Jaypaw dipped his head, feeling weird about it. He turned around slowly, noticing Leafpool staring. Jaypaw glared at her before he realized Crowfeather was looking back at her. Jaypaw dashed over, looking back. For a moment Jaypaw could've sworn he heard Leafpool muttering, "Leave my son alone. He's not your son anymore." Then he rolled his eyes. He felt so guilty! That was an awful thing to even imagine! He actually felt as though maybe he should tell Leafpool and apologize. _Maybe later. I need to help. _

"Why were you talking to Jaypaw?" Breezepaw was hissing.

Crowfeather cuffed him over the ears and went back to fighting.

Jaypaw turned just as Heatherpaw leaped at him, pinning him. _Wait. Why am I fighting. Or the better question, why is everyone fighting me? I'm suppose to be a medicine cat helping Leafpool._ The tabby clawed at Heatherpaw's stomach, scratching her tail with his hindleg claws. Suddenly, he saw pure hatred flash in her eyes.

"H-Heatherpaw? Don't you know me? I'm Jaypaw."

The pretty WindClan cat growled, "Obviously. Why should I care?"

_She doesn't realize or doesn't know I'm Lionpaw's brother. _Heatherpaw glanced up and Jaypaw saw that Breezepaw and Crowfeather were watching. Breezepaw's eyes glowed with joy as Heatherpaw destoryed Jaypaw. Crowfeather suddenly crouched almost in front of Breezepaw, as if prepared to defend Jaypaw. Jaypaw didn't know what had gotten into him. Before he could think though, Heatherpaw lunged for his throat. He tensed, ready for pain, but instead felt the weight lifted. Lionpaw had rushed over, Leafpool following. Lionpaw tackled Heathepaw to the dirt.

Jaypaw's brother spat, "Heatherpaw! Why would you attack Jaypaw even after he said who he was? Yes, I was watching."

Some feeling, complete juilt, flashed in the apprentice's eyes. Jaypaw had no sympathy. Lionpaw clearly didn't either. But, as he glared at Heatherpaw Jaypaw noticed his eyes said more then he could ever tell her. She flattened her ears in shame and crawled away, miserably. She headed over to to Breezepaw. The apprentice pressed against her, licking her ears. Lionpaw narrowed his eyes at both of them. Crowfeather darted over to Jaypaw when Leafpool had started.

"Jaypaw, thank StarClan you're alright. Crowfeather, control your apprentice please. She nearly killed my s-I mean my apprentice and nephew."

Crowfeather nodded quickly then turned to Jaypaw. Breezepaw stared at them, his jaw hanging. Leafpool slightly brushed pelt's with Crowfeather and Breezepaw and Jaypaw's eyes widened.

Jaypaw barely heard her whisper, "Sorry! I swear to StarClan I didn't mean to, Crowfeather! Um, I'll be right back."

The brown tabby quickly bounded off. Kestrelpaw was giving Crowfeather a look but Barkface quickly made him stop. _What is happening? _Willowpaw came over.

"Jaypaw! Are you alright? Is Leafpool helping you? Crowfeather, why are you here? Are Kestrelpaw and Barkface around?"

Jaypaw couldn't believe he thought she was funny. Quickly he did what Leafpool did and avoided Crowfeather and he watched him. Leafpool was sitting by Barkface, muttering things.

"Leafpool. Is there something I don't know?" he prompted.

Squirrelflight must've seen for she bounded over. Jaypaw's eyes widened. He'd never seen his mother. It was wonderful. She glanced at him, clearly seeing his vision was there. She was looking at Leafpool though.

"Squirrelflight, should I tell him?" she stammered.

Squirrelflight sighed. "The fight is ending. I think we should get…you know, the group…and then let's go to the Sky Oak. We can discuss it there. Wait…I smell smoke…"

Jaypaw blinked. Now he knew. He finally knew. The young cat tensed. Willowpaw was nearby. The RiverClan she-cat scrambled out from under a black tree trunk. Jaypaw growled and leaped over the ash and fallen plants and trees. He grabbed her scruff and hauled her onto a log. She padded up to him.

"Jaypaw, I'm sorry." She whispered.

_The prophecy. _Jaypaw looked at Poppypaw, Hazelpaw, and Cinderpaw. Willowpaw noticed and turned to go back home. "Wait, Willowpaw. Look. I think it would be a good idea if we stayed friends for now. Just until I can talk to those three." He suggested.

Willowpaw's eyes seemed to glow.

"Sure." The medicine cat apprentice lowered her voice to a whisper. "The border. Four days. Midnight."

Jaypaw nodded and saw Kestrelpaw giggle. He rolled his eyes and walked with the ThunderClan group to home. Crowfeather, Nightcloud, and Breezepaw watched them while they went.

BACK AT CAMP (hope u like the story)

"Hazeltail! Cinderheart! Poppyfrost!" ThunderClan cheered.

Jaypaw smiled to himself and went over to them.

"Congratulations. You'll all be great warriors." He muttered.

Poppyfrost looked sad. _Does she know about the prophecy? _Jaypaw touched his tail tip to her shoulder.

"Oh sorry. It's just…can we talk in your den?" the young she-cat mewed.

Poppyfrost sighed. "I know you have feelings for other cats. I've always thought of you as my friend. Don't get me wrong, you're great. It's just that I feel I like another cat. I'm sorry Jaypaw."

_It's the prophecy! Because I'm "changing my ways" Poppyfrost is the first cat to stop liking me! Good._ Jaypaw nodded. He knew she'd always been friends with him. She was probably going to become pregnant with kits. She was old enough to have kits. He'd make sure she got through it. _I'll make sure I remember the herbs to use. _With that, she padded off to sit vigil. Leafpool entered the den and Jaypaw turned away. He realized his tail was lashing, fur bristling, and his ears were flattened. _Nothing to be ashamed of. Actually, serves her right! _

"Jaypaw I'm so sorry. I owe you an apology for not telling you. I am happy your my son though. D, Do-are you…" Leafpool seemed unable to find the right words. "Do you wish I wasn't your mother?"

Jaypaw's fur bristled even more so it was now poofed out.

"I didn't say that Leafpool. I'm just upset that you would first, give me to my aunt." Jaypaw knew he was about to burst. He stood up and whipped around. Leafpool looked completely shocked and nervous. "Then, not say anything and act like I was just another useless kit! Also, you treat my blindess like everybody else does. Even though you knew how I felt and what I personally thought. Next Leafpool, you try to plan my future even though you were never there for me! Now, you still try to pretend Crowfeather means nothing! I am just SO done right now!"

The tabby raced out of camp. He headed to the RiverClan border.

"Oh hi Jaypaw. Are you alright?" Mothwing mewed.

Willowpaw looked at him and Jaypaw tried to read her thoughts. She usually had them covered like clouds covering the moon. But now they were open. _She can tell something is wrong. She remembers our talk._

"Fine. Just wonderful. Leafpool is just making me talk about, and these were her words, "my family problems"."

Mothwing's eyes seemed filled with amusment but also sympathy. _For Leafpool or me?_ She headed back into the forest. Willowpaw blinked.

"So, besides that how has ThunderClan been?" she piped.

"I haven't been checking. Ok fine." Jaypaw gave in when he saw she didn't believe him. "I think things will be sort of tense for a while."

Willowpaw purred and brushed her pelt against his. Jaypaw tensed and looked at her, happy to have vision. He could tell she probably meant to.

"Umm, I need to go check on Hazeltail and Cinderheart. I'll make sure to see you soon. Bye Willowpaw." He quickly muttered.

She looked upset but said nothing. Jaypaw knew she understood, being a medicine cat as well. As he guessed, Willowpaw soon turned and headed back into the trees on RiverClan territory.

"I never knew, Jaypaw." A voice whispered.

_Crowfeather! Why is he here? Why didn't Willowpaw say anything._

"I'm sorry about everything. But…just follow me. Please." The gray warrior bounded up the slope, leading Jaypaw to ThunderClan. Jaypaw was curious how he didn't get attacked as they entered.

Leafpool glanced up but continued treating Cinderheart. Hazeltail and her looked at the two cats. Firestar was nodding to Crowfeather, apperantly welcoming him. Jaypaw whispered to himself, "How are they so nice to him?" Suddenly, Nightcloud and Breezepaw bursted in, snarling with claws unsheathed. There fur has barely touched the brambles. Immediately, ThunderClan was on it. Leafpool glared at Nightcloud as Squirrelflight darted in front of her. Breezepaw noticed and started to flail his paws like a kit, not even hitting anyone. Until he focused. The grumpy tom leaped at Crowfeather. Jaypaw was about to defend his father from his half brother. But Hazeltail beat him to it. She was only a moon older than Breezepaw. She grappled him, soon pinning him. Jaypaw hissed at Breezepaw. Crowfeather smiled and looked at Firestar.

"May we speak alone, Firestar? Onestar is coming." Crowfeather calmly asked.

"Alright Crowfeather. We can wait for him. It looks like these two are well trapped. Good job, warriors. That was very good. Cloudtail! Spiderleg! help Squirrelflight and Hazeltail keep the two trespassers captive. They shall be in Broken Cave. Now and hurry." Ordered Firestar.

"Trespassers? Why, we're mearly-"

Nightcloud was cut off when Cloudtail cut her muzzle, blood splattering on her paws. Nightcloud whimpered and wailed like a kit.

Crowfeather smirked. "She comes in here to ambush with an _apprentice_ then whines when she gets her nose scratched. And _Breezepaw's _stronger than her."

At the moment Onestar came in, he must've seen the group taking them to the cave. He rushed over to Firestar and they led Crowfeather to Firestar's den.

"Thank you Crowfeather. We shall go to the Gathering and announce it."

Onestar and Firestar stood side by side.

"This is our opinion. Nothing will change it. The Clans must combine. Firestar could feel it and I saw a sign. Most cats probably trust Firestar. It's settled. Leopardstar and Blackstar agreed." Onestar mewed.

Firestar purred and looked at the Clans. Only a few were yelling out arguments. Leafpool and Squirrelflight looked up at their father, proudness glowing in their eyes. Jaypaw's blood ran cold. He could feel eyes glancing past him to other cats. The blood pounded in his ears. Jaypaw could feel Willowpaw's pelt and turned his head.

"Hi Jaypaw. Um, I guess I'll be seeing you at camp?" she asked.

_Where will the Clan live? _As if reading his thoughts, the Clan leaders all spread out.

Leopardstar yowled, "We shall tear the borders and markers. Territory already marked will just have to fade over time. We shall begin now. Get started."

Willowpaw beckoned Jaypaw over to their border. They began tugging the brambles away from ThunderClan. Willowpaw seemed sad but Jaypaw knew why. Or at least he thought so.

"So, Jaypaw. If we're…you know…I guess I can tell you what's upsetting me. Leopardstar was leader way before I was even born. She's a very old cat. I think Mistyfoot will soon become Mistystar."

"Alright Jaypaw and Willowpaw. You two need to help the medicine cats gather herbs. See that you do." A voice growled. _Blackstar._

Willowpaw rushed past the river as Jaypaw followed. He wondered if she'd miss being here every day. But he dared not ask. As they pelted past former WindClan territory, Willowpaw jerked to a hault. They quickly gathered herbs. Coltsfoot, poppy seed, and marigold. They headed back as Mistyfoot, RiverClan's deputy, ran up. She dropped some coltsfoot by them. They dipped their heads and followed her through the forest. Jaypaw felt weird just walking wherever he wanted. It was…different. Cinderheart, Poppyfrost, and Hazeltail were sitting outside the old ThunderClan. Willowpaw seemed to be confused. Jaypaw figured she didn't know who they were.

"Hello. Why are you out here? I'd hope there's nothing wrong." He said.

They all seemed tense and Jaypaw could guess why. Especially with Willowpaw there.

"Hi Jaypaw! Um, is it Willowpaw? Well, no matter. We were told by Onestar to wait here once we finished. Harepaw is going to take us to the Clans. We've been breaking this tunnel into ThunderClan." Cinderheart mewed.

Jaypaw tasted the air. _Blood? _The sharp tang burned his nose and mouth. He blinked, turned, and pelted off. Eventually he could here them following. He, without stopping, leaped into the tunnels Lionpaw and Heatherpaw use to meet in. The tabby scrambled up the RiverClan tunnel. Brambles snagged his fur. The air was thin and it hurt his pads to crawl through. Finally, the medicine apprentice bursted out and was hit by a flailing paw. He snarled then completely froze in dead shock. Rowanclaw from ShadowClan had Reedwhisker of RiverClan pinned. Breezepaw had pinned Hollypaw. And Nightcloud had Squirrelflight pinned. Leafpool was rushing over, leaping at Nightcloud. Willowpaw glanced at Jaypaw then raced over to Reedwhisker and Rowanclaw. Jaypaw followed and latched himself to the side of Rowanclaw. Willowpaw pried his paws from Reedwhisker, her Clanmate. He scurried out from under Rowanclaw. Jaypaw was still digging deeper into Rowanclaw's side. Willowpaw bit his legs and Reedwhisker lashed out at the warrior's face. Blackstar came over, dragging Rowanclaw away. Brambleclaw rushed over soon. He growled at Rowanclaw and helped Jaypaw up. He wondered if Tawnypelt would say anything. Rowanclaw was her mate and Tawnypelt was Brambleclaw's sister. She's moved to ShadowClan long before Jaypaw was born though. Firestar followed Brambleclaw and looked at Reedwhisker.

The RiverClan tom mewed, "Firestar? You should be proud of your grandson. I remember when you saved me during the flood as a warrior."

Firestar nodded. "Thank you Reedwhisker. I'm sure Jaypaw will continue that. I'm happy to see you're alright. Now what is going on?"

Onestar muttered, "I don't know. These cats broke out into a fight." He moved to avoid two tumbling cats. "What do we do?"

Firestar flicked his tail for them to help the cats. Reedwhisker raced over to Leopardstar, vanishing behind her. Willowpaw turned to an apprentice that was unfamiliar to Jaypaw and followed him to Reedwhisker and Leopardstar. He blocked Willowpaw from flailing paws. But soon he glanced over at Jaypaw, worry in his eyes. Jaypaw shook his head to show it was fine if he helped Willowpaw. That meant he could help other cats too. Jaypaw looked around, ready to fight. It felt so much better than sorting stupid herbs all day. Leafpool was grappling with Nightcloud as Squirrelflight helped. Jaypaw saw Lionpaw and they hurried to their sides. Squirrelflight and Lionpaw tore up Nightcloud's flank, legs, and tail. Leafpool was raking her claws all over the she-cat's face and spine. Jaypaw thought about Crowfeather, and how much hatred these two must have for each other. Without realizing, he was defending Leafpool from Nightcloud's blows. Suddenly, Jaypaw couldn't see anything. _Am I blind again?_

"Y-you sacraficed yourself for me, Jaypaw. Why would you do that? I lied to you, Lionpaw, and Hollypaw. You almost died." Leafpol asked.

Jaypaw limped over to the brown and white tabby. He realized he must've got knocked out.

"I have my reasons. Where are Hollypaw and Breezepaw? Nobody helped Hollypaw." He fretted.

Suddenly, they came tumbling out of some bushes. Leafpool, Nightcloud, Brambleclaw, and Squirrelflight sat up and gathered by them.

Lionpaw growled, "You two fought that long?"

The ginger apprentice leaped at Breezepaw but Brambleclaw stopped him.

"Lionpaw. Calm down. I'm sure they can explain." The deputy soothed.

That's when Jaypaw noticed the WindClan and ThunderClan apprentice's pelts were touching. He narrowed his eyes. Lionpaw clearly noticed too and Hollypaw gave her brother's a look. Squirrelflight smiled at her mate and nephews. Then she looked at Hollypaw, her smile fading. Jaypaw tried to see her thoughts but they were like cloudy brambles. He shook himself and glanced at Nightcloud and Leafpool who just stared at their kits. Crowfeather had showed up, flanking Brambleclaw. _Wait. Why is everyone so tense and fighting if the Clans are combined?_

The medicine apprentice turned and pelted through the forest to camp. The Clans had combined and became PineClan. Most cats were going to camp to sleep. The fighting had stopped but Breezepaw and Hollypaw hadn't said anything. Mothwing and Leafpool were talking in the new medicine den. Willowpaw appeared from a hole in the wall.

"Oh hi Jaypaw! This is the new hole for supplies. Come on. It's getting dark out." She chirped, cheery as ever.

Mothwing smiled at Leafpool and they followed them to the nests. Barkface, Kestrelpaw, and Littlecloud were already there. Kestrelpaw lifted his head.

"Hi. I found two nests over there." He nodded to some mossy circles nearby.

Jaypaw and Willowpaw layed down. Her pelt brushed his and he fell asleep, slipping right into peaceful sleep. No dreams.

The formerly blind apprentice streched and padded over to Hazeltail and Cinderheart.

"Where's Poppyfrost?" he asked.

"Hunting. The fight was in the middle of Clan territory so the prey isn't around there anymore." Cinderheart paused and Jaypaw ackwardly stood. _Should I respond?_ "Jaypaw, seriously? Poppyfrost isn't hunting. Thornclaw was passing behind you. Any who. Berrynose was taking a patrol."

Hazeltail cut in. "That cat! She was scared because Berrynose was badly hurt and so was she. All Poppyfrost wanted was to make sure he was ok. Berrynose heals very well and wants to help his Clan. She follows him around, going on the same patro-"

A purr of amusment made Jaypaw turn to see Hollypaw. The black apprentice was smiling, a hint of mischief in her green eyes.

"Hmm, I don't think you should be saying that about Poppyfrost. I remember a certain apprentice who fell in love with a new warrior. She followed him around, going on the same patrols."

Hazeltail flicked her tail tip but smiled. Jaypaw suddenly realized what he was listening to. _Why did I stay?_

Hollypaw bounded away and Jaypaw followed her, dipping his head to the two warriors. She led him to a little slope and sat down.

"Want to do something fun? I remember doing this when we were little, before the prophecy. Please, Jaypaw? I just want to set that aside for a moment and play." Hollypaw's green eyes glowed with hope and sorrow.

Jaypaw knew he was older now and had responsibilites. Hollypaw knew that. But he couldn't say she was wrong. Maybe just this once. Besides, all the patrols would be on the other side of the forest. They never got to play anymore. He sighed but nodded slowly and they crept into some bushes. His sister guided him out the other way so they could get farther from camp. They raced up and around the bend. Jaypaw tasted the air. A sharp tang came to him and he tried to close his eyes. He might not be blind anymore but who knows. StarClan could take it away and Jaypaw wanted to be ready. He opened his jaws again. Light breeze's fluttered towards him. Jaypaw skidded to a hault as the sun beat down on him, exploding into a clearing. His paws skidded as Hollypaw yowled and he felt fresh water spray up. It showered his face. Hollypaw must've jumped into the water. That's what caused him to trip. He blinked and saw the amber leaves around him wet and dew layered on the trees. It sparkled and he felt as though, for once, everything in the forest was calm. If Lionpaw was here…well that's all that could be better. _But that can never happen. Firestar chose to be a Clan cat. I will too. My mother followed it and now I can't leave. My destiny lies here. Hollypaw and Lionpaw would never leave, _thought Jaypaw. He closed his eyes for a moment more and breathed in all the fresh scents. It was his home. Hollypaw was watching him, concern clouding her gaze.

"Sorry, I'm alright. Hurry we can't get caught. A patrol is nearby." He whispered.

Hollypaw might be part of the prophecy. Lionpaw too. But no matter what that might be about, not even they could know about what he really thought and went through.

Hollypaw and Jaypaw had wrestled playfully and got a drink from the water. Suddenly, he froze. Cloudtail, Brightheart, Whitewing, and Icepaw were nearby with Snowbird from ShadowClan. Firestar's patrol of Squirrelflight, Foxpaw, Lionpaw, and Russetfur were on the other side of them. Hollypaw seemed to notice too and they pelted off faster than a WindClan cat. He could hear the patrols as he was heading back to camp so they ran faster until Jaypaw's sides hurt. Without thinking, he veered to squirm into a small cave and ducked the brambles. Moss, caking the hard stone, soaked his fur but Jaypaw didn't stop. That's when he remembered. He'd left Hollypaw. In a heartbeat, he was bursting out of the cave, looking everywhere. Where had Hollypaw gone?

Squirrelflight came rushing over and Jaypaw froze. He would get in huge trouble if his aunt found out what he was doing. But the dark ginger warrior didn't look very angry. Just worried.

"Jaypaw! Oh thank StarClan! I'm so thankful I found you. Imagine what your mother would say. Let's get to camp." She blurted.

But before they could, the rest of the patrol came out. _Firestar! _How could he explain it to one of the Clans' leaders. The legendary former kittypet padded over to his daughter. Jaypaw shyly dipped his head, ashamed.

"Squirrelflight, what's going on? We need cats patroling." He meowed sternly.

The warrior narrowed her emerald green eyes.

"Jaypaw was found running from this cave. That's all I know, but I'd imagine it's not a good thing. Hollypaw is no where to be found. I think Jaypaw has something to do with it."

"Yes, very well…no matter. Russetfur and Foxpaw! You two grab some warriors to search for Hollypaw." The leader ordered.

Russetfur blinked. "Um, alright Firestar. Foxpaw maybe you can learn some more while we search. Come on." With one last look at Firestar, they raced across the sand and river.

Jaypaw sighed and looked at Lionpaw, who had padded out of the ferns. The warrior apprentice beckoned Jaypaw to follow him, Squirrelflight, and Firestar. They all slowly made their way to the camp. Leafpool was standing right outside the camp, clearly in a panic. She was staring at the big patrol. Firestar and Squirrelflight raced over, and they gave her sympathetic licks on the ears. Jaypaw soon realized Crowfeather was watching. Leafpool had to have seem him looking the other way. She turned and gazed at the former WindClan cat.

"Sorry, Leafpool. I just wanted to make sure everyone was ok. They _are_ my Clanmates now medicine cat!" he spat. "I think you need to get over it. I'm a loyal warrior and have a right to care about things. Unlike some cats."

Jaypaw tensed, feeling the air split as the two cats circled each other, tails lashing. _Leafpool doesn't fight. She's a medicine cat! Crowfeather is a trained warrior who's fought many cats more experienced than Leafpool, _thought Jaypaw. He closed his eyes. _I remember being blind again. _He opened his blue gaze. Right as Crowfeather was about to attack, Jaypaw closed his eyes tightly in fear. While he had them closed Squirrelflight, Firestar, Ashfoot, Brambleclaw, and Onestar raced in between. Onestar narrowed his eyes at Crowfeather, Ashfoot doing the same. Jaypaw opened his eyes. Squirrelflight had crouched in front of Leafpool, ready to defend her sister. Firestar stood beside them, growling at Crowfeather.

Ashfoot hissed, her eyes gleaming, "No son of mine will hurt a new clanmate. Especially a medicine cat. It's your fault you two seperated Crowfeather. I didn't raise my son like this! You have four kits!"

Onestar cut in as Jaypaw stood in shock. His brown striped fur was bristling.

"Ashfoot is correct. Crowfeather, I've trained you and guided you as Tallstar once did. It's time you grew up and started behaving like a true warrior."

Crowfeather was frozen and Jaypaw focused on his mind. Suddenly, without warning, he was over taken by a wave of grief and pain. _Has Crowfeather always felt like this? _If he did, then Jaypaw had some sympathy. But he couldn't be sure. His father seemed to not notice anybody but Onestar. Suddenly Jaypaw was flooded into a memory. A badger was stomping over to him and…Leafpool! They were far from Clan territory but Jaypaw didn't know where. _That must be Midnight, the badger who helped the cats on the Great Journey. _Jaypaw's stomach ached with heartbreak all of the sudden. There was another vision. Leafpool was watching Cinderpelt! The former medicine cat was defending Sorreltail. This must've been the time Sorreltail was having kits. Jaypaw struggled under Leafpool's sudden weight of devastation and sorrow. _Cinderpelt died_. _Wait, why did I think that without knowing it first? Is that part of what Leafpool had been thinking? _Crowfeather was walking over and Jaypaw felt his emotions. It was understanding and sadness.

"Leafpool, I understand. You're a medicine cat and I know what that means now." He mewed.

Suddenly, Firestar's voice was near. Jaypaw was back in reality. Firestar had began speaking.

"Listen to Onestar and Ashfoot. NO CAT will hurt my daughter. No one. If you even scratch her you will regret it. I promise you that Crowfeather. Mark my words, someday you'll be sorry!" the ginger cat snarled, looking over at Squirrelflight.

Jaypaw padded over to defend his mother. Leafpool looked down at him, and Jaypaw tried to tell her what he wanted without speaking. She seemed to understand and looked at Squirrelflight. _Leafpool, I forgive you. And it's hard for me to do. So be glad. _Squirrelflight had unsheathed her claws.

"Leave my sister alone. You aren't the cat I met on the Great Journey, Crow_paw._ You've changed and I don't trust you anymore. I'm sorry."

Onestar and Ashfoot had padded over so now Leafpool was defended by two layers of trained cats. Jaypaw narrowed his eyes. He hadn't said anything yet.

"Crowfeather. You aren't my father. Brambleclaw is. He's been a better father than you ever have! You were never there for any of your mates or kits. In fact," Jaypaw looked around. "I don't care one mousetail about you. Brambleclaw, Leafpool, and Squirrelflight are my parents. Not you."

Those words seemed to be the ones that finally got through. It cut Crowfeather deep inside as far as Jaypaw had seen. The silver tom saw a cluster of cats talking. Firestar, Onestar, Ashfoot, Leafpool, Crowfeather, Brambleclaw, and Squirrelflight. Suddenly, Firestar climbed up to Pineledge. Pineledge was where Clan ceremonys were held.

"Let all those cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath Pineledge."

Jayfeather raced over, confused. The day before Leafpool had given him his full name at Moonpool. He hoped Lionpaw and Hollypaw would soon get theirs.

"I, Firestar, a leader of PineClan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices."

"They have trained heard to understand the ways of your noble code and I commend them to you as warriors in turn." Onestar had climbed up.

Suddenly, Leopardstar joined them. Blackstar followed.

"Hollypaw, Lionpaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend your Clan even at the cost of your life?" the golden leader mewed.

_They're becoming warriors! Finally. However it's quit strange I got my name before them… _Jayfeather blinked, they'd already said yes while he was lost in thought. It was official now.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior names." Meowed Blackstar, looking prouder than usual though.

The flame pelted leader stood up again.

"Hollypaw, from this moment you shall be known as Hollyleaf. StarClan honors your ambition and kindness. Lionpaw, from this moment you shall be known as Lionblaze. StarClan honors _your _bravery and courage to go above and beyond."

"Hollyleaf! Lionblaze!" PineClan cheered.

Jayfeather smiled and nodded to his siblings. Even Breezepaw smiled then went to his den.

**(sorry, short chapter)**

Willowpaw bursted out of the den. She saw Jayfeather and raced to him. Jayfeather muttered something to himself then smiled.

"So…the Clans combined and…"

"I'll talk to them." Jayfeather suggested. He still hadn't spoken to Hazeltail or Cinderheart about the prophecy. He saw them and walked over, Willowpaw leaving him to be.

"We need to talk." The apprentice mewed.

"Alright? Let's go to the old ShadowClan territory. Hurry." Hazeltail suggested.

Jayfeather followed them. They broke into a run, leaping over a fallen tree. The she-cats scrambles up a tree, Jayfeather following. He crouched, panting.

"Hazeltail, what do you smell?" Cinderheart asked, shivering.

Hazeltail wasn't as good As Cloudtail but she was still a great scenter. The gray and white warrior tasted the air.

"Hmm…hunting patrol. Rabbit. Former WindClan territory. Crowfeather, Heatherpaw, Breezepaw, and Harespring. He became a warrior recently. It must be for that."

Jayfeather perked his ears. _Impressive. Now, let's find the patrol. I don't need Breezepaw clawing my ears off for supposedly spying on him. But at least it seems as though Hollyleaf isn't with him. _The group crept along the undergrowth then stood up at the end. The patrol was just coming out of the woods. Cinderheart smiled.

"Crowfeather. Breezepaw. Heatherpaw. Harespring! I am-"

"It's Breezepelt. And I'm Heathertail now. You should know that if you're our clanmate now. Crowfeather was taking Harespring here on his first warrior patrol. Whitetail stayed behind to help Whitewing with her kits." Heathertail interuppted.

Crowfeather must've seen Jayfeather because he muttered, "Is that any way to talk to fellow warrior clanmates, Heathertail?"

Jayfeather purred in amusement. If only Lionpaw were there! Hazeltail and Cinderheart nudged him. Hazeltail whispered to Jayfeather quietly.

"We need to hurry. Try to casually find a way for us to leave."

The silver tom nodded ever so slightly. He turned his attention back. Heathertail was glaring at Crowfeather.

"You're not my mentor anymore! Stop acting like it. Whitetail doesn't treat Breezepelt like an apprentice anymore."

"Ya, leave Heathertail alone!" Breezepelt argued, giving Jayfeather a look.

Jayfeather stared back at him, trying to show him, _You can have Heathertail. It doesn't mean anything to me and Lionblaze doesn't care. _Jayfeather couldn't help noticing the Clans didn't feel combined. It felt the same. Almost.

"Heathetail we need to get home. Harespring, you can come with me and we'll go hunt if you're up for it." Jayfeather figured Harespring was Crowfeather's good friend because Crowfeather was usually rude to even his own clanmates. "Breezepelt, you can either stay or come with us."

The young warrior snarled, "That's for Nightcloud to decide! If she needs help, I'll go. If not, I'll go with Harespring."

Jayfeather rolled his eyes, dipped his head to them, and raced off with Hazeltail and Cinderheart. Breezepelt could be so overdramatic about the smallest things. Then Jayfeather blinked in shock. Crowfeather, while Breezepelt and Jayfeather _were half-_brothers, he was still half their blood and their biological father. That's where Jayfeather and Breezepelt got their grumpiness from. Jayfeather shook his head and hurried to catch up.

Jayfeather sighed. "Look, there's a prophecy I was given. Love will protect. The claws of harm will threaten but claws of love can heal. One will be shielded. It's about you two, Poppyfrost, and Willowpaw."

Hazeltail and Cinderheart's eyes widen. Jayfeather narrowed his blue eyes. He suddenly understood the last part. _W-Willowpaw._

"the cat who gave it to me, said that to get rid of this curse, I have to "change my ways" and I did. So, Poppyfrost doesn't like me anymore. The cat said that one of these cats would actually not stop liking me. I'm sorry."

Cinderheart sighed and they got up, pressing against him.

"Don't worry yourself Jayfeather. I understand. Go find Willowpaw." Cinderheart mummered, Hazeltail nodded in agreement.

Willowshine smiled.

"Jayfeather, did you need something?"

Jayfeather shrugged. They hadn't said much. Jayfeather saw her but was tongue tied. He'd only learned she got her full name.

"Listen…Willowshine, I was given a prophecy. Love will protect. The claws of harm will threaten but claws of love can heal. One will be shielded. I will explain it."

Willowshine was sitting down, her fur bristling in anticipation.

"Love will protect. That means…well, what it says. The claws of harm represents heartbreak, and pain. Claws of love is meaning…um…"

"It's ok. I get that part." Willowshine mewed.

"Ok. Then, next is 'One will be shielded.' That represent you, Willowshine."

The medicine cat apprentice tensed.

Jayfeather meowed quickly, "I know this doesn't make sense. But it means once I 'change', you won't be affected. You like me anyways."

Jayfeather turned to leave but Willowshine stood.

"I believe you. If you spoke to the three other cats, I'll trust you."

Jayfeather's eyes widen.

"Is it even allowed? Yes, it's a prophecy from StarClan but we _are _medicine cats. Leafpool and Mothwing would have our pelts for bedding if they knew."

Willowshine purred and brushed her fur against his.

"Don't worry. StarClan must have some excuse. They wouldn't tell you that if you shouldn't. I promise."

Jayfeather nodded and they headed home together. When they heard a screech.

The two apprentices pounded side by side until they reached the owner of the screeches. A thin black-gray tom lay on the ground.

Willowshine scented him.

"It's Crowfeather…Breezepelt and Nightcloud's scent are covering him."

Jayfeather's eyes widened.

"I bet they did this for revenge. Help me get him back to camp. We can find the leaders and the rest of the patrol he was with later."

Willowshine obeyed and they got to camp. Leafpool rushed over, Mothwing following.

"Oh, great StarClan! What happened?"

Jayfeather quickly explained and Mothwing took Crowfeather to the medicine den. Leafpool beckoned Jayfeather to the side.

"Help Crowfeather. If you do, I'll tell you more about secrets I keep from you."

Jayfeather nodded, streched, for carrying Crowfeather hurt his back, and disappeared behind a narrow streak in the den where medicine was kept. The tabby, in a panicky way, moved his paws forward, shoving a path so he could find the medicine he needed. Quickly, he searched through his memory as he looked around.

_Tansy…marigold…comfrey…cobwebs…honey…poppy seeds! Poppy seeds. Small. Brownish. Smooth. Easy to find. Grow almost anywhere. Usually near…THE SIDE! _Jayfeather quickly turned, scattering herbs everywhere. He never remembered being this panicked before. The tom grabbed the poppy seeds and rushed outside. Crowfeather was awake now. Jayfeather smiled and gave the seeds to his father.

"Thanks, Jayfeather. Mothwing gave me cobwebs for my shoulder. Willowshine gave me…tansy was it? I'm not very good with herbs...so I can get strong again. Then Leafpool gave me some…"

Leafpool meowed, "Comfrey so his shoulder doesn't get infected."

Jayfeather nodded. He was happy Crowfeather would be ok. Willowshine smiled at her clanmate then lifted her head to see Mothwing. Jayfeather sat down exahusted.

"Mothwing, may I go eat? I haven't had anything all day."

Mothwing looked doubtful.

"Well…I _was _going to ask you to gather some things but I guess I can see why you'd ask. You've done a lot to help. Fine, you may…I guess. Thank you for asking." The golden she-cat finally answered.

The group headed towards the dens. Except Jayfeather and Mothwing. Mothwing headed into her den. Jayfeather heard Leafpool purr as Jayfeather was examining Crowfeather just to make sure. He casually turned his ears to hear the conversation, making sure they didn't notice.

"I can tell, especially with Mothwing mentoring you, you'll someday become a great medicine cat Willowshine. Mothwing has always been a friend to me. I trust her." The brown cat mewed.

Mothwing blinked gratefully. Willowshine slipped out of the den. Jayfeather stood up and hurried to catch up.

"Want to share a rabbit with Ashfur? He's back from patrol."

Jayfeather felt his heart stop. He remembered the night of the fire. Squirrelflight had pushed a tree through the bright hissing flames. Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather were suppose to run across. But Ashfur had come blocked their way across. That's when, Squirrelflight and Ashfur revealed everything during their argumint. Ever since, Ashfur was hated by those four.

"No. I'm sorry Willowshine, but Ashfur isn't really a cat I can deal with right now. If you're hungry you can eat with him though."

Willowshine's eyes clouded in confusion. But they soon cleared.

"Um, alright. I'll meet you in the den later?"

"Sure. See you later, Willowshine."

"Bye, Jayfeather…" she replied sadly.

Jayfeathe dipped his head and headed to Hollyleaf, who was giving her black fur a thourough grooming.

"Hey, Jayfeather!" she chirpped as she looked up.

"Hello. I need you're advice. It's about Willowshine. I was SO SURE she was the cat the prophecy meant. But I can never find time to be with her. And I think she's noticing."

Hollyleaf gave him a look. Jayfeather narrowed his eyes, daring her to argue. He cared too much about Willowshine to give up.

His sister seemed to get that. "Alright. Fine. Well, just ask Leafpool and Mothwing if you can-"

"Are you CRAYZEE?! I will never…" Jayfeather got up and began stalking toward Hollyleaf, as she backed up. "…ever, ever, ask either of them about this! Is that clear, Hollyleaf?"

"Jayfeather, leave me alone! What's your issue? I can't believe you've been this way since you were a kit. Actually, even then you were much happier. Cats try to help you. We all want to. But you freak out! Be that way if you want Jayfeather…but I will always feel closer to Lionblaze. I'm sorry, but I've never felt like we're kin."

Jayfeather felt his brain spinning. Those words pierced him deep inside until he felt like the sun was burning and churning inside of him. It was a painful feeling. Suddenly, he realized how bad those words were.

He shot back, snarling, "Well at least I don't keep secrets from my own siblings. Maybe you aren't part of the three. Oh, and to answer your questions. It's your fault I'm like this."

Jayfeather didn't know why he said that. He just hoped she'd think he meant something she did as a kit. With that though, he stalked off to find Squirrelflight or Brambleclaw. Even Firestar or Sandstorm would work since they were Squirrelflight's parents. But they were all gathered. Russetfur and Leopardstar were with them.

"Uh hi. Could I talk to one of you? Anybody." The silky tom asked shyly.

They all looked up, dipping their heads. Squirrelflight glanced around then calmy walked over.

"Are you ok?"

_Why does she act like nothing happened? _"I don't want to talk to you, Squirrelflight. You mean nothing to me. Brambleclaw means more than you do."

Brambleclaw pressed his muzzle against his mates, giving Jayfeather a sympathetic but still a warning look. Sandstorm smiled at them. Leopardstar and Russetfur backed up by them. Firestar sighed and beckoned Jayfeather to the side.

"What is it? But hurry. Graystripe wants me to come see something on the border of the Clans and twolegs."

Jayfeather panicked. "oh, uh, I-I, well…I just need to talk to somebody."

Firestar was a nice cat. He listened very well and seemed to understand.

Jayfeather explained everything that had happened quickly. Firestar seemed stunned.

"Oh. Well, I can't really help much. But I'll Talk to Hollyleaf and see what I can do."

"What about the rest of it?"

The flame colored leader narrowed his emerald eyes.

"That is for you to learn, young Jayfeather. I heard a prophecy I think will help you."

Another _prophecy? When does it end?!_

But the tom had already begun speaking. He was standing, eyes closed, and something was blowing his fur. It looked like he was in the old WindClan territory. _StarClan. _

"A bluejay flys with the help of the crow. A leaf the only thing holding them together. Claws of destiny will strike once more. Only then will things be in stars."

Firestar still had his eyes closed and Jayfeather suddenly felt the strange wind blowing his fur. He dug his claws into the ground. It stung his eyes so he closed them like Firestar. That's when Jayfeather saw what Firestar was expierencing. Visions were going around him. StarClan was doing this. He saw who he thought was Spottedleaf dieing with Firestar standing over here in depression. Jayfeather suddenly realized he could feel that depression cut deep inside him. As quick as it came, the picture was gone. Yellowing was next. She looked like she was at Moonpool then Jayfeather saw wood. She was inside a hollow tree! With three kits. Rage churned inside Jayfeather but also fear and sadness. Two of the kits were dead. Jayfeather could tell by their flanks not rising and falling. Also, they weren't tumbling around. But one was close and playing by Yellowfang. Then it was Yellowfang and Firestar. From the feeling of regret and proudness he could tell they were Fighting. _Is StarClan showing me all the things that happened with the medicine cats in ThunderClan before I was around and the Clans combined? _Jayfeather didn't know. But he now saw Yellowfang ordering around a short-furred gray apprentice with blue eyes. Like Cinderheart. _Cinderpelt! _That's when Jayfeather felt it. Excitement at walking by a Thunderpath. Suddenly, without warning, fear stabbed him like an icy thorn piercing his skin. A monster ripping over him and pure pain. It made his throat tight and he couldn't feel his back leg. It was when Cinderpelt got her back leg crimpled. Once firestar appeared the tabby apprentice sensed anger and pain. Cinderpelt then was full grown and Jayfeather figured it was another image. She was smiling at a sleek brown tabby with white marking and amber eyes. Pride flooded over Jayfeather from Cinderpelt but that's when he noticed it was Leafpool that Cinderpelt was proud of. The rest of his visions were Crowfeather, Cinderpelt dieing, and everything leading up to this moment. Suddenly, Crookedstar stepped out of the shadows of a holly bush.

"I'm very proud of you, Jay_feather_. You've come a long way young medicine cat. Now," the leader's gaze suddenly seemed clouded with sorrow. "Now, go and lead them well. And you've handled the prophecy well. But I must go now."

Jayfeather gasped in shock. "What? No! I need you! I need you to help me figure out all this and explain things to me unlike other StarClan cats. Please Crookedstar! Please!" the apprentice begged.

Crookedstar seemed honored.

"Thank you. But Crowfeather and the others need you. I shall watch you but you'll never meet me again. I'd like to thank you once more for letting me help you. All this led up to you being able to get here."

"It did?"

"Yes," Crookedstar responded. "Make sure you keep Breezepelt and Crowfeather in their places. You'll make a great medicine cat young one."

The brown cat lightly stepped into a brighter forest with less shadows than the one he came from. His pelt brushed Jayfeather's but as he passed he winked at the silver medicine cat.

"And make sure to let Graystripe know I'm always here for him and his family."

Jayfeather purred and watches him as he paused, seeming to stare at something Jayfeather could not see. Crookedstar turned and went another way through the light forest. Jayfeather could practically feel his heart melting with happiness at what he'd heard and depression. He realized what he had to do before he left the great leader and friend he had. So, he turned around. Just as Crookedstar's back was disappearing in the woods, Jayfeather skidded to a hault in front. He got up, made sure his fur was nice, them looked at his friend.

"Jayfeather, what are you doing?"

Jayfeather touched his nose lightly to Crookedstar's head.

"With these lives I give you courage, respect, kindness, appreciation, faithfulness, loyalness, patience, determination, and calmness. Thank you for having the courage to tell me you have to go. I honor your respect, it shows you're a good friend. Kindess…well, that's always something needed. As for appreciation, you always make sure somebody knows when you appreciate them. I admire that in a cat like you. Faithfulness is something that StarClan will always enjoy about you. You've always been loyal and a bit wary about Graystripe joining RiverClan. Especially wary with your only daughter. Which also ties in with patience. Patience would help a lot. Determination is something that I know I try to make sure I use. You always have that. Calmness seems as though something you'll always have. You led your Clan well _Storm_star."

The leader's eyes widened. Jayfeather knew how once Crookedstar's jaw was twisted as a kit, his name was changed from Stormkit to Crookedkit.

"Thank you Jayfeather. I'll always be around you, friend. Goodbye Jayfeather."

"Yes yes. Goodbye Stormstar."

The tabby dipped his head then turned and disappeared in the lighten up forest. Cold swept through the medicine cat who was left alone in the clearing. It felt like ice on a thorn like claw was digging into his belly. It hurt.

"Jayfeather!" a voice yowled.

He blinked and found himself in his nest. Leafpool was sitting by him, her nose pressed into his fur. _I thought I was in Firestar's den. Then in that forest. _Recalled Jayfeather. Mothwing and the other medicine cats were all by him.

"He's awake." Willowshine's voice whispered.

Leafpool looked up as Jayfeather sat up.

"Jayfeather! Are you ok?"

"Fine. What happened?"

It was Barkface who spoke this time.

"you and Firestar were found not breathing in the leader den. It seems as though something panicked you two and you blacked out. Firestar is resting now."

He was right. The leader was curled up in a nest outside Jayfeather's den. Kestrelpaw came up by Jayfeather. The brown gray speckled tom smiled at him.

"I'm glad your ok. Littlecloud brought you some food-"

"What did they all do?" Jayfeather interuppted.

Kestrelpaw sighed. "Littlecloud brought food. Barkface and I went to find out what happened. Mothwing went to get some poppy seeds so you'd feel better when you stayed with you to watch for when you wake. She brought fresh moss and some rare tropical plants so it would be a nice area to wake up in. Leafpool checked on Firestar and treated you with chamomile, feverfew, heather nectar, and honey."

Leafpool was watching them and Jayfeather blinked.

"Oh. Thanks Leafpool. Littlecloud, thank you for the food. Mothwing thank you for giving me poppy seeds. Barkface, Kestrelpaw, especially thanks to you two. I don't think it's Firestar's time to go so finding out what happened really helped. And Willowshine."

The she-cat got up and brushed her muzzle against his.

"Your welcome. If you're feeling better, then I want to show you where to get these plants."

The formerly blind tom glanced over at Leafpool who slowly nodded approval. The two medicine cats raced outside. Hollyleaf and Lionblaze were talking their heads off with Mistyfoot and Toadfoot. Dustpelt and Ferncloud were watching their many litters of kits all playing together. Brightheart, Cloudtail, Whitewing, Birchfall, Ivykit, and Dovekit were all huddled. They were talking in hushed voices. Russetfur bounded over with Leopardstar, Icepaw, and Foxpaw to comfort them. Flamepaw, Tigerpaw, and Dawnpaw were showing Tawnypelt and Rowanclaw, their parents from ShadowClan just like them, what they had learned. That's when Jayfeather remembered Flamepaw had recently become Littlecloud's apprentice. He reminded himself to talk to him later. Crowfrost and Crowfeather (I just had to! Lol ) were talking with Nightcloud, Breezepelt, and emberfoot. Jayfeather went over to Crowfeather.

"I'll be back soon. Willowshine wants to show me a plant."

The black tom looked up.

"Fine but don't be long. And be careful please! Afterwards I need you to take Breezepelt up to the hills. Nightcloud can come too if you want."

_Great. Just what I need. _

"Whatever. See you soon Crowfeather."

Another voice murmmered nearby, "Be nicer to your father. I'll be watching you. Make sure you hurry back so I can tell you about the Gathering tonight!"

Leafpool. Jayfeather waved his tail in acknowledgment. There was a Gathering tonight. It would still happen, but it would just be like a meeting to share ideas and plans without walking around to tell every cat at camp. But Jayfeather and Willowshine had permission to stay this time because the Clan needed herbs desperately. But they used it to their advantage. Jayfeather didn't like it, but he promised himself he WOULD get herbs. Willowshine rushed down the hills. Jayfeather followed her. Until they saw Lionblaze. His pelt was bristled and something was in his eyes that Jayfeather didn't like.

"NO!" screamed Jayfeather.

Willowshine pressed against the two depressed brothers. Jayfeather tried to picture Hollyleaf running from the Gathering where everything was spilled. He could easily remember her beautiful black fur and glowing green eyes heading into the tunnels with Lionblaze yelling in horror. It ached Jayfeather's mind. He didn't want to imagine the tunnels falling. The last thing he saw was the Clan coming back from the Gathering, racing towards them.

The medicine cat got up. He stretched then saw Leafpool's nest was empty. _I shouldn't care about what she's doing! _Though Jayfeather. But curiosity made him go to figure it out. He had forgiven her but he knew now he wouldn't this time. He went to the warriors den to ask if anybody had seen here. But she was in there. Laying near Squirrelflight. Brambleclaw and Crowfeather were far away.

"Leafpool!" growled the silver tom.

She drowsily lifted her head, then almost knocked over Jayfeather with the surprise and realization from her.

"Come. We need to talk. Hurry, and don't tell anybody. The island. Now." With those get right to the point instructions, Jayfeather obeyed hesitantly and raced to the island. He carefully got onto it then waited. After only a few heartbeats, Leafpool appeared.

"At the Gathering, after Hollyleaf announced everything, I told Firestar and the other leaders that I didn't and wouldn't be the medicine cat since I broke the rules and didn't deserve forgivness-"

"How dare you!" Jayfeather got up, rounding on the shecat furiously. "You know, I actually had already finished forgiving you completely. This time I will not and I sware that to StarClan. But, you clearly don't care about me or my siblings! Otherwise, you wouldn't have said that! I can't be the medicine cat yet! I can already tell you'll never make it as a warrior! I'm not even finished!" He could see many, many feelings, images, and emotions coming from Leafpool. But he kept right on going.

"I can't be the medicine cat and you killed Hollyleaf! Yes, you did! I can tell what you're going to say."

"But you-"

"Save it!" he snarled. "If you hadn't gone to that Gathering or left me alone as the medicine cat at camp or had both of us come, she would be alive! One of us could've saved her but instead she's dead! You're kit-no, she _isn't _and will _never _be your kin! My sister is dead from tunnels and YOU! I can't believe you'd let this happen! I hate you! You should've eaten the deathberries! You should've been her and gone to the tunnels! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you! Get out of my life! I never want to see you or talk to you again!"

Leafpool was trembling. But she managed to speak and Jayfeather listened for the last time he ever would to her.

"I already forgave you _because _I care about you three. I'm proud of you all and I know you'd be able to be the medicine cat. Lionblaze is an amazing fighter. Hollyleaf-"

"Don't talk about her." Muttered Jayfeather in a hiss.

"I'm sorry. Anyways. You know very well I would never eat deathberries and I know you're frustrated. Hollyleaf died on her own terms. I have to say her name to tell you that. But that isn't the point. You know I'll always be in your life." She rested her tail on Jayfeather's shoulders. He turned to bite it but she removed it.

"I am, with my heart and all my soul, sworn to StarClan by medicine cat code, sorry. I never, ever, ever wanted this to happen. I should've been up front from the start but…" She lowered her head. "I'm sorry. Just know this. I will always be proud and love you, Jayfeather. Remember who you are, those to love you, and your Clan. Please, for me. I love you, Jayfeather."

_No! I'll never love you! _Jayfeather quickly turned and pelted easily across the fallen tree and back to camp. He brushed past everyone and to the medicine den. He froze at the entrance.

"I'm not a medicine cat. How can I be, after all of this?" the former medicine cat mumbled.

He went to the warrior den, curling up away from the others. Dustpelt, Russetfur, and Ivytail were looking up at him.

"Jayfeather, you seem about upset." Russetfur and Ivytail mewed.

Dustpelt snorted. "Like that's new. Jayfeather, perk up. What's got your whiskers in a bunch?"

Jayfeather opened his jaws to protest but was to tired to pick a fight with the senior warrior.

All he answered was, looking at them with cold, icy eyes, "My name is not Jayfeather anymore."

No cat responded.

Lionblaze prodded his brother awake with a paw.

"Jayfeather-"

"My name is not Jayfeather anymore! It's Jayrain. I'm a warrior now."

Lionblaze looked happy and confused at the same time.

"Ok…well, then come on patrol with me."

"Who else?"

Lionblaze mewed quietly, "Breezepelt, Rainstorm. We'll find a way to talk alone."

Jayrain thought for a moment.

"Fine. Let's go. And take it easy on me."

The brothers found Breezepelt and Rainstorm and headed out. Jayrain had to admit, being a warrior was nice. He remembered when he was forced by Leafpool to become a medicine cat when she thought it was his destiny. _That's all behind me. Just pretend it's a new life, Jayrain. You've already changed your name and role. _He saw a mouse and crept forward, easily killing it with a swift bite and claw.

Rainstorm nodded approval.

"Nice catch…"

Jayrain then saw breezepelt. He couldn't believe he'd actually changed.

"You're actually a pretty good hunter, Jayfea-"

"Jayrain!" Lionblaze quickly corrected him.

"Oh, ok. Sorry. Jay_rain."_

"It's fine. How have you been" Jayrain tried to ask cheerfully.

Lionblaze glanced at him but said nothing as he and Rainstorm went to keep watch for any badgers or foxes.

Breezepelt smiled.

"Pretty good. I hope I get an apprentice soon. Heathertail…she seems over me though."

Jayrain suddenly remembered that day Lionblaze officially left Heathertail. He was surprised at Breezepelt's news though.

"Well I'm very sorry. But sorry catches no prey. Let's find a good hunting place. Everyone's starving."

"Alright. I'll get the other two." Breezepelt hollared as he bounded down the springy hill.

**Quick pause. Hope your liking the story. Sorry if it's off track. I got a lot farther in the series so it was hard to keep up the pace. Plus I joined band and I go to band Camp so um hehe…ya. But anyway. Don't worry…Jayrain will be ok. Gosh, I'm not letting this get too out of wack! Lol XD later!**

Jayrain paused as Leafpool looked up from eating when he got into camp.

"Im a warrior now. Deal with it." He muttered to her as he passed.

After dropping off prey, he remembered Willowshine.

"Willowshine!" the silver warrior called.

No reply. Not until she darted out, panic in her eyes.

"Jayfea-I mean Jayrain?" she suddenly straightened up and her eyes went ice cold. "I thought you ditched us."

"But I never left camp…" Jayrain answered, his voice hopped once with a quick heartbeat of laughter, almost just a snort.

"I didn't mean PineClan. Although you sort of have. But I meant the medicine cats. And StarClan. For StarClan's sake what about us?"

"that's why I came to see you. I want to still be together…look. I can't explain everything right here. Tomorrow night, come with me to the former RiverClan stream. I'll explain it then."

"Fine, whatever. Jayfeather was a different cat. That's who I loved. Not Jayrain."

Jayrain quickly explained to Willowshine and she lifted her head.

"Right. Well, I guess I can see your point. Fine. I believe you but, please go back to your old self." Willowshine pressed herself against him.

"I'm truly sorry Willowshine. My former cold, medicine cat self compared to my cheery, warrior self is very different. I've always wanted to be a warrior. I hope you can understand that."

She pulled away. "Have it your way. I thought I loved you. When you change, I'll be a medicine cat."

As she was about to disappear behind some of the reeds, she paused.

"I'll be the medicine cat you fell in love with."

He saw Lionblaze staring at him then rushing off to catch up to Willowshine. Jayrain couldn't believe it. He wailed after they'd left.

"I've lost everything! Willowshine, my siblings, Clan, name, even my role. Most of all, StarClan!"

The tom shook his head and raced back home. At least, what use to be his home. Then he remembered everything before all of this.

_Breezepelt, Lionblaze, Willowshine, Crowfeather, Brambleclaw, Cinderheart, Poppyfrost, and Hazeltail. _thought Jayrain.

He went to the warrior den and saw them all scattered. _Great. _He carefully slipped around Berrynose and Poppyfrost, who ended up being together. He turned around so he could carefully wake Poppyfrost.

"What is it?" she asked him after looking up.

"Um, nothing. Just meet me near RiverClan's old river."

Poppyfrost seemed to suddenly understand and rushed out of the den. _Ok. Seven more. _Jayrain saw Cinderheart and Hazeltail nearby. He touched his nose to their shoulders and they eventually were up.

Cinderheart smiled.

"Need something?"

"Meet me by the old riverclan river. A few cats will soon be there."

Hazeltail nodded and they left. Jayrain looked at all the sleeping bodies. He, after trying to adjust his eyes for once because the others were easy to see, noticed Crowfeather. The black tom was wrapped up neatly against Breezepelt, who had also curled up. Brambleclaw wasn't anywhere to be seen. Jayrain sighed and muttered, "Well, it will be better once it's over with." He carefully avoided Reedwhisker's paws and was about caught when Icecloud, the new warrior who'd gotten her name with Foxleap when Jayrain was hunting, turned over right against his paws. He hurried past them and looked at the black warrior. It was hard for Jayrain to know that this cat's daughter died and he acted like it was a sunny, prey filled day. _Stay focused! _Jayrain rested a paw lightly on Crowfeather's flank then moved away to see if he woke up. To his surprise, he leaped up, fur bristling, ears flattened, and fangs glistening in a snarl.

"Crowfeather, keep your fur on it's just me, Jayrain!" he quietly hissed.

The tom stood up but kept his eyes narrowed. Nightcloud and Breezepelt were standing. Nightcloud came prancing over and Jayfeather turned his head.

"This doesn't involve you, Nightcloud!" Once she snorted and said bye to her mate and son to go keep watch, Jayrain looked back. "You two need to go to the old RiverClan river. I am speaking to a couple cats about something important."

Crowfeather gave him a look. He soon sighed.

"Very well. But be careful. You'll get in trouble…we all will if we're caught."

"I will be careful, I promise."

Breezepelt smiled at his half brother and vanished outside. Jayrain yawned and woke up Brambleclaw. He made the same deal Crowfeather had him make. _Lionblaze and Willowshine are last. _He saw Lionblaze sprawled out in the corner, near Russetfur, Sandstorm, and Ashfoot. He sighed and nudged his brother.

"Jayrain, I swear to Starclan-"

"It's important. And you aren't the only one coming."

"fine."

The bright ginger tom easily slipped into the clearing while Jayrain followed. He smiled then went to the medicine den.

"Please!"

"Fine. But this better be worth it or I'll tell what you're doing. You know medicine cats need sleep. Warriors need a bit less."

Jayrain shrugged.

"I'm a warrior. So it's just nicer for me. Hurry to this though."

The silver PineClan tom sat on a flat rock.

"Ok, thanks for coming everybody. I chose you all for a reason. I need to confess something…"

"Make it quick…but…"

"but we'll listen." Breezepelt and Lionblaze mewed loud enough for Jayrain to hear but not enough for any other cats in camp to hear.

Jayrain explained all about what had happened to him.

"Well I never knew that. But I mean-"

"Be reasonable!" Breezepelt interuptted Willowshine after Jayrain finished.

Lionblaze stood up.

"You're my brother. I wanna help but we have to make sure this goes down without any other cats knowing."

Jayrain realized an argument might break out. He'd learned over moons though it was actually best to just let it wear off.

He was right.

Crowfeather stood up.

"Lionblaze you and Jayfeather would always be the first to pick the ways of getting in trouble. But I have to take action now."

Jayrain could tell he was leaving out some things for a reason.

Breezepelt growled, "Crowfeather! Lionblaze will always stay with Jayfeather no matter how crazy he gets. I know he's a good enough brother to do that."

"Well thank you but you're speaking too soon."

"No he isn't! He's actually right. Listen to yourself!"

Brambleclaw climbed up to Jayrain.

"Stop this, please."

"but Brambleclaw.."

"Don't worry. Here I'm not the deputy. They will listen to you."

Jayrain shook his head and yowled as quiet as he could for silence. Everybody sat down. _It worked? _Jayrain sighed.

"I need you all to help me get my life back. Please. Who's with me?"

"I am." Lionblaze nodded.

"Me too." Breezepelt padded up by Lionblaze.

One by one, they all gathered until they were clustering around Jayrain.

"But where do we start?" Cinderheart asked.

Hazeltail looked at the other cats.

Willowshine rested her tail on Jayrain's shoulder and pressed against him.

"How about we start with your name.."

Jayrain smiled.

The group of PineClan cats all glanced at each other as Firestar finished up his meeting with the Clan about foxes nearby. With a single-a simple flick of the left ear then right twice-they all got up with the other cats. As everybody else went off to talk or train, Jayrain's group gathered casually.

"Any news?" Breezepelt asked nervously.

Jayrain nodded.

"Willowshine asked me if she could tell us something. So, go ahead Willowshine."

The she-cat looked up. "Alright, here's the plan so far. We need to start with your name." Willowshine looked at the sky, seeming to test out the moon. "Tonight is half moon. Jayrain, we can change your name there. We'll tell them StarClan needs us to do something in private for a moment but we'll have them come in shortly."

Lionblaze shrugged and the other cats did the same.

"It's a good plan. But you'll need some help." A new voice murmmered.

Jayrain whipped around to see Kestrelpaw.

"Don't worry. I won't tell. I'll get the medicine cats held off. But we need to get ready now."

Jayrain nodded. "Bye guys. Come on, Willowshine."

As he hurried up to Kestrelpaw he murmmered, "thank you. You're a good friend."

Jayrain was glad.

The three medicine cats found the others and headed to Moonpool.

Flamepaw seemed quit excited.

"What do you think will happen? Will StarClan come again? Will I not fall asleep? What should I do if StarClan won't help me? What if…" he paused and seemed to be thinking then looked up abruptly. "WHAT IF THE DARK FOREST COMES?"

"Flamepaw! Control yourself! You're acting like a WindClan kit in a ShadowClan camp. Just relax and let StarClan do the work. You'll be fine, I promise."

The ginger tom shook his fur and headed along. Jayrain purred in amusment then saw the cave. He glanced at Willowshine who was already hurring up. He quickly followed and the others didn't try to catch up. Until Mothwing looked up.

"What's the rush? You look like scared mice."

"I'm really, really sorry. Look, Starclan asked us to do something alone real quick." Willowshine began.

"Yes. And we won't be long. But we need you all to stay right here. We'll get you in the shake of a lamb's tail."

Mothwing gave him a weird look and Jayrain shook his head, showing her not to question it.

"Very well." Barkface muttered. "We must trust Starclan."

Kestrelpaw dipped his head and Jayrain smiled. He followed Willowshine in but could hear the cats behind him.

"We should hide at the entrance so we don't waste a second."

_Classic Mothwing. Always over exaggerating Starclan. She doesn't believe in them so she doesn't know how to act. _Kestrelpaw growled and Jayrain tried to rear his mind. He closed his bright blue eyes and saw the vision. He remembered being blind so it wasn't hard to follow the path while easedropping.

"We mustn't! I can't believe you all. If you trust Starclan then let them deal with them. I made sure I learned fighting as well. You all know I'm the best fighter here. I _will _fight you away from that cave."

Littlecloud sighed and Flamepaw only stood in shock.

"That's horrible."

Kestrelpaw's eyes softened and he murmmered, "I wouldn't fight you Flamepaw. I meant the older cats. Not you."

Jayrain opened his eyes and sat down in the glistening moonlight. He gazed into the water, knowing he couldn't drink it otherwise he'd go to sleep. Willowshine looked at the water and him. Suddenly, she gasped.

"Turn around."

As he did, he saw a few StarClan cats. Spottedleaf, Yellowfang, Cinderpelt, Lionheart, and the leaders that were around when Firestar was a warrior. He recalled their names. _Tallstar, Bluestar, Nightstar. _Jayrain knew Crookedstar wouldn't come. He'd gone.

But Jayrain and Willowshine dipped their heads.

Spottedleaf hung her head. "I heard you abandoned us. You became a warrior, thinking it was ok. Didn't you?"

Jayrain sighed. "I'm really sorry Spottedleaf. I had your guys' vision and I know what you did for your Clan. I only hope I can do the same."

This made Yellowfang smile.

"Spottedleaf, listen to the kit. He knows what he's saying. Good, young Jayrain. Even though the Clans combined, only ThunderClan and the former Clan leaders will come for this."

Jayrain nodded in honor and the two first medicine cats backed up to give another cat, a gray one with blue eyes, some room as she entered the cave.

"Cinderpelt?" Willowshine almost chocked.

Jayrain's eyes widened.

"Yes, Willowshine. Yellowfang, Spottedleaf, give him a chance. You're hear to change yourself and go back to the right path. Aren't you?"

"He is. And he will." Willowshine spoke up.

"Good. I'm impressed with both of you. Now, I know I was told of to never appear in Starclan. But I'm hear now and can't tell why."

Jayrain nodded but he knew why. Starclan knew she had to be here for this. She mentored Leafpool.

"Now." Spottedleaf mewed. "Why don't we all explain who else has come to change Jayrain back? I'll begin. This is Bluestar, the leader before Firestar."

A blue she-cat with silver eyes appeared.

"Jayrain. I've heard much of you. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"you too."

Yellowfang whispered, "Nightstar, ShadowClan's leader."

The black tom appeared, nodding as Jayrain dipped his head. Cinderpelt sat up.

"This is Tallstar, WindClan's leader before Onestar."

Jayrain dipped his head immediately.

"You were the cat who made Onestar deputy before Mudclaw could take over."

A purr escaped the black and white leader. "so you HAVE heard."

Willowshine smiled and went to sit by Moonpool while Jayrain finished.

Cinderpelt purred. "We now do a ceremony. You are one of the few cats since the Clans began that expierence this. Jayrain, please come forward."

He did so and looked at Cinderpelt, thinking of Cinderheart.

"I, Cinderpelt, medicine cat of StarClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this cat. He had worked hard to serve his Clan and heal but ignored his destiny. This warrior wishes to become a medicine cat. Jayrain, is this your wish?"

"It is."

"Then by the power of Starclan, I give you your former name. From this moment you shall be Jayfeather, a medicine cat of PineClan."

Cinderpelt raised her chin. "Let no cat see him as a warrior anymore. Congratulations Jayfeather."

Jayfeather dipped his head and smiled at all the medicine cats as they disappeared one by one. Only the leaders remained. They all told him something.

Bluestar meowed, her voice calm, "I'm proud of you."

She vanished and Tallstar took her place. "You have done nicely. Tell Crowfeather and Ashfoot I said I'm happy for them."

"Will do." Jayfeather responded.

He disappeared like Bluestar and Jayfeather saw Nightstar. He padded up to Jayfeather and leaned down by his ear.

"I would say I'll watch over your sister but…Hollyleaf isn't dead. Look. All the leaders, at the start of this journey you've been on, were given either you, your brother, or sister to watch over. I got Hollyleaf. I saw her run away. She's alive. Trust your old friend, Fallen Leaves."

Jayfeather's eyes widened. He smiled and dipped his head. The black cat nodded to Willowshine then vanished quickly. Jayfeather remembered Fallen Leaves, the ancient cat who Jayfeather walked with in the underground tunnels after Fallen Leaves did the same for him. Jayfeather smiled at the thought Fallen Leaves remembered him. He looked at Willowshine then saw a tabby who at first sight, he thought was Leafpool. But then he remembered and tasted the air, recognizing the scent.

"Crookedstar! No, Stormstar."

"Hello Jayfeather. I'm pleased to see you. I heard what Nightstar told you and he's correct."

"That's great but why weren't you hear for my cermeony?"

The leader blinked and looked at his friend.

"I couldn't be. Starclan only let me come afterwards. I was needed. I'm happy you changed your ways though. I saw the prophecy was ended and you got a fresh start."

"Yep! I need to hurry, but I'm happy to see you're ok."

Stormstar nodded and looked at Willowshine, who dipped her head.

"You treat my Clan well and I'm quite proud Willowshine, even if we're not kin. Any cat of my Clan is a part of me. Now, I must go. Goodbye you two."

"Thank you very, very much. I am honored to meet you. Tell my kin and former Clan I said hi. Bye Stormstar." Willowshine quietly mewed.

"Yes, and I'll see you sometime again in Starclan. If you can, do the same as Willowshine but for the ThunderClan cats in Starclan. I'll let Starclan guide my paws from now on. Goodbye friend."

Kestrelpaw came rushing in as the leader vanished. They all continued with their meeting at Moonpool.

Jayfeather yawned. At the Moonpool, Kestrelflight got his full name but once at camp, Barkface died. The Clan mourned for him. Also, Flamepaw needed help with a patient while Littlecloud was out getting herbs. Jayfeather was exahusted. He streched then padded outside, where Crowfeather rushed up.

"Breezepelt is injured! He was hunting then slipped and fell into the old stone hollow."

"Got it. Bring him to my den."

Crowfeather raced off and Jayfeather pelted inside, grabbing cobwebs, poppyseed, golden rod, and much more. He raced outside, beckoning the other medicine cats in the den- Willowshine and Kestrelflight. He found crowfeather beside a nest outside the medicine. The cat almost identical to his father was in the nest. Jayfeather looked at Kestrelflight.

"Inspect him. I'm going to begin getting the herbs ready."

Kestrelflight nodded and Jayfeather began sorting the herbs into piles and made sure none were dead or old.

"Jayfeather, I finished. He has an ache in his front left leg. I think it is broken. His flank is bleeding but that's it. I got the gravel off. I think a rock just scratched it."

"Got it. Is that all?"

"Yes. Just make sure you have poppy seeds."

Jayfeather nodded while Willowshine held his leg in place. Jayfeather carefully put herbs on it then moved to his flank. Cobwebs were placed down then he looked up.

"That's all until he awakes. Let's just wait because it shouldn't be long."

Willowshine nodded and she curled against him. Kestrelflight wrapped around both of them. Jayfeather was unaware that he fell asleep and Littlecloud came in.

"Jayfeather? Kestrelflight?" Breezepelt's weak voice made Jayfeather shoot over to him.

"How do you feel, Breezepelt?" Littlecloud mewed behind the three cats.

The tom shrugged. "I don't know. I'm a bit in pain but my leg and flank seem fine."

"good."

"seems like the medicine worked." Littlecloud and Kestrelflight muttered.

"Now for poppy seeds. Eat these then go to the den to rest."

"Very well. Thank you all so much." The warrior murmmered.

"Anything for my brother."

Breezepelt purred and limped off after eating the seeds.

"I'll tell the leaders to let him sleep." Kestrelflight said, rushing off already.

"I'm glad to see your back to normal. But I need to tell you something. It goes against Starclan though and I didn't intend it."

"Oh. Um, okay?"

Willowshine sighed. "I'm expecting your kits."

"What!" Jayfeather felt like an icy claw broke inside of him and his throat was frozen. But then he calmed himself. "I will be here for you and love them. We just need to explain it to the leaders."

"Ya…about that. I already told them. I was trying to tell you but we haven't had time alone. That's why I'm saying it now."

"oh. Well, let's have you go to the nursery. I'll bring you herbs tomorrow. Let me see."

Willowshine layed on her side and Jayfeather rested a paw on her stomach. He felt a few heartbeats. About three or four.

"Three or four kits, willowshine!"

The she cat purred and got up. Jayfeather snuck her into the nursery, explaining to Daisy, Ferncloud, and Whitewing who were all queens. Dovekit and Ivykit, Whitewing's two daughters, were becoming apprentices today. Willowshine layed down, looking tired. Jayfeather looked up in alarm when Whitewing mewed a question.

"Who's the father?"

Willowshine looked over her shoulder.

"I won't say but I'll give you a few hints."

"that's fine." Whitewing purred, sitting up.

"Alright." Willowshine looked at Jayfeather but pretended to be looking outside.

"He is a gray tabby. He has…green eyes I think. Or amber. But, he is very strong and loyal to Pineclan and has a strong connection with Starclan."

Jayfeather thought to himself. _She's describing me but made some adjustments so they won't think it's me. _Jayfeather headed out of the den and over to the group he had who had slowly began gathering.

He sat down calmy. "Breezepelt shall be coming tomorrow I think. Meanwhile, I have some big news."

Lionblaze stood up, fur bristled and tail lashing, and Jayfeater realized he himself was looking quite surprised so he turned to the group.

"I will have kits soon"

They all gasped quietly.

"Willowshine is the mother of them and she is in the nursery. You can't tell anybody though! Only the leaders know."

"We won't" they all yelped.

As they left, Lionblaze padded up by him.

"Congratulations, Jayfeather. I couldn't be prouder. Hollyleaf would be too. If she knew."

"Yes. If she was in starclan she would know. I hope Fallen Leaves will take care of her though. He seemes to care about us and so I think Starclan will protect him and Hollyleaf. Maybe we have kin we don't know about?"

Lionblaze purred in amusment. "Perhaps. Let's go. I need to go patrolling and I want you to come for the last time. Cinderheart, Reedwhisker, and Ratscar are coming."

"Alright. Let's go by the badger sets. Maybe they smelled our markings."

"Sounds good. Looks like you haven't lost your warrior skills." Reedwhisker's voice was behind them.

"I am a medicine cat but yes they will help. This is my last patrol until I become a full medicine cat again."

"Cool. Let's hurry."

Ratscar and Cinderheart rushed over and they all raced into the open forest. Jayfeather could sense the air become strong as they ran over the grass, their muscles flexing. The greens around Jayfeather and their smells made him feel free. He brushed past the trees, slowing his pace almost not at all. He gave one final leap and pounded his paws onto the ground, skidding to a hault as the ground-now rocky-sprayed grit and leaves up and it landed everywhere. Lionblaze brushed up beside him with Cinderheart and Reedwhisker and Ratscar came last. They all creeped among the undergrowth, peering through it to see all silent and empty badger sets. No badgers were there. The scent was stale.

Ratscar muttered, "And hedgehogs can fly. They must be getting food. Some badger is on guard nearby. Even badgers wouldn't be dumb enough to leave their home unattended."

Jayfeather purred. He liked the tom. He was just like him. But Cinderheart gave him a look.

"Alright, alright. Don't turn into Jayfeather."

"Hey!"

"Just kidding. But seriously, let's keep moving. Come on."

Lionblaze smiled and Jayfeather looked at him. He crawled up through the undergrowth and beside him and whispered.

"You are mates, aren't you?"

"No. But we want to be. Neither of us have admitted we like each other. I'm going to tell her tonight."

"That's wonderful! Let's keep moving."

Reedwhisker led them to the other side where a badger was, sure enoug, on guard.

"Alright. All seems fine here. Wanna head back?"

Ratscar murmmered agreement and Lionblaze glanced back at Cinderheart.

"Are you ok to keep going, you look tired?"

"Yes. I'm fine. Let's go."

"Don't fret Lionblaze. I have poppy seeds. She can have some if she wants."

Lionblaze nodded and the patrol got back to the path. Jayfeather saw Cinderpelt looking truly tired.

"Lionblaze, come here." He meowed, and Lionblaze did so.

"I think Cinderheart is expecting kits. I bet they're yours. You need to tell her you like her as soon as possible."

The strong tom's eyes lit up and he nodded, backing up by Cinderheart.

"Jayfeather has poppy seeds. Don't worry."

Jayfeather smiled. "I enjoyed the patrol. But I am a medicine cat. I'll see you all later."

They purred and Jayfeather rushed in his head, about colliding into Kestrelflight.

"Sorry, Kestrelflight! Two new queens need to be cared for. Why do you have catmint?"

"Oh, it's fine. Nice to hear the season's brought new life. The catmint? Just needed to find some more but I forgot what it looked like. Greencough will come next moon."

"Ok. See you."

With that, Jayfeather quickly grabbed some poppy seed and raced outside. Cinderheart was beside Lionblaze in the clearing.

"Here are poppyseeds. Eat these then go to the nursery."

"Thank you jayfeather." Cinderheart mewed as she did what she was told. Lionblaze smiled at him and followed her.

_Now Willowshine won't feel so lonely. Nor Cinderheart. _The tom streched then headed into the medicine cat den, where Breezepelt, poppyfrost, and Berrynose were all hanging out. Jayfeather realized that Breezepelt and Poppyfrost were needing to talk. Jayfeather remembered that while Breezepelt and Poppyfrost were never mates, they were friends before the Clans combined. Berrynose seemed to be in the way so Jayfeather casually walked in and glanced at the two friends.

"Hey. Berrynose, can I use you really quick. I need your help."

The cream colored tom looked up and perked his ears, tail lashing. His light colored fur didn't stop bristling as he used his claws to drag himself out of the den. Jayfeather rolled his eyes and turned to his brother and friend.

"Poppyfrost, head to the nursery after you talk to Breezepelt. Your kits are due in a few moons."

"Alright. Thanks for you know what with Berrynose. I just feel like he's too protective but at the same time I know he would've stayed with Honeyfern if she hadn't died."

Jayfeather sighed. "I know, I know. And I won't say you're wrong. But I think he'll love his kits. Honeyfern is watching over you. I promise."

"Have you seen her? In Starclan perhaps?"

Jayfeather didn't want to hurt the poor cats feelings who was part of his prophecy. But he wanted to be honest.

"No, I'm really sorry. If I do, I'll let you know. I haven't seen her but I have to believe she's with us."

"Thank you very much. I know how hard and perhaps ackward this might be for you after the whole prophecy thing. But it helps more than you know."

"Anytime. I'll check on you tonight before you go to sleep. Breezepelt, I'm going to bring you some herbs for your injuries. I promise then I'll get out of your fur."

"Don't worry. You'll never bother me…" the black tom seemed to stop and be thinking about something.

That's when Jayfeather realized what it was. Before the Clans combined **(this is going to refer to the 1****st**** book in omen of the stars) **

"Yes. Well, that is behind us. We did not understand back then as much as we do now." Jayfeather lowered his voice and muttered, "Leafpool isn't even an acquaintance of mine. But Crowfeather is a good cat."

Poppyfrost glanced at Breezepelt as he lifted his chin.

"I hope it stays like this. So, what about those herbs?"

"Right. Be back soon."

Jayfeather turned and hurried off, hearing voices rise behind him. He couldn't make them out but he was sure it was ok. He trusted his two friends. The silver medicine cat slipped over by the herbs, feeling rock against his pelt send shivers down his spine as cold as melting ice. But he tried to ignore it. _Alright, focus focus! Unless you want Leafpool helping! I need poppy seeds, cobwebs, and just a bit of golden rod. _Jayfeather easily found golden rod and held it carefully in his teeth. Then he realized. He'd never- since he became a full medicine cat- refilled the herbs. The others had no reason to though. They'd been busier than him. But now he had absolutely _no _cobwebs or poppy seeds. Plus, none of the others were in camp at the time except for Willowshine who was a queen though. They'd gone to collect herbs and some to check the island for extra plants the Clan could use. _Oh great Starclan don't let those two cats notice me._ Jayfeather slipped out, lightly placing his paws down. Finally, he got outside the bramble screen. His blue gaze swept around camp. He finally detected a few cats. He tried to see them without going closer. It looked like not many cats. _Hmm…I think that it's that it is Foxleap, Nightcloud, mistyfoot, and Briarpaw. If I can find blossompaw and Bumblepaw that'll be perfect. _He raced over to the group. Foxleap and Briarpaw were laughing and acting like young cats with nothing to do but enjoy life. However, Nightcloud and Mistyfoot looked up immediately. They roughly nudged the younger two and they stopped laughing.

"Greetings. What can we do for you?"

"It's Breezepelt. He-"

"Oh, my kit! Is he alright? Jayfeather, I hope you're treating him well."

Mistyfoot gave her a look and turned to her clanmate.

"Go ahead, Jayfeather."

"Alright, well he's much better. I just needed to give him some herbs so injuries will begin physically healing not just feeling better. But we are out of cobwebs and poppyseeds."

"That's awful! You told us those were the main herbs used. Isn't that right, Foxleap?"

"Yes, yes, indeed. Jayfeather, can we help him?"

Without meaning for it to come out so hard, he meowed "No. No you may not. I need you guys to get the herbs. Um, sorry Foxleap."

The little tom seemed to lighten up. "no hard feelings."

"He just needs some time to talk to his friend who is visiting him. Anyways, that isn't even the point. I need you. to collect herbs."

Mistyfoot gave him a doubtful look. "Well, I mean, I guess.. Where would we go though?"

Jayfeather pointed his tail the direction of the former WindClan and ShadowClan border.

"It grows best there."

"Alright, very well."

"Right, Briarpaw go fetch your siblings. Foxleap," the apprentice ran off as he continued. "I need you to watch for them and then tell them to meet us by the dirtplace. After making sure they get out, head out yourself."

The orange colored cat stood up, narrowing his eyes.

"Why didn't you say we all head out? Were you expecting something else for me?"

"Well I just want you to eat."

The warrior's eyes softened and he nodded, backing up.

"Ok. So then…Ah, yes right. Nightcloud, you'll have to wait the longest by the dirtplace. Once we're all there you take us to the border because you'd know it best."

"I can do that."

"Last is Mistyfoot. Mistyfoot, you'll come with me to to the dirtplace and we'll figure out where to go once we're at WindClan and ShadowClan."

The cats dipped their heads and everybody scattered. Mistyfoot stood by him and they casually padded through the thorn tunnel, nodding to Ashfoot who was guarding with Sunstrike, a former RiverClan cat. The two cats raced out of earshot from camp, slowing down soon. They rounded a group of small trees and Jayfeather saw the dust and soil. He flicked his tail across the deputy's shoulder. She looked at him and he nodded to the dirt.

"We're here!" she cried, leaping forward just to collapse by the place.

Jayfeather purred and sat down, impatient. Pretty soon, Mistyfoot got up.

"How's Willowshine?"

"She's doing fine. Her kits should be due- no, are- due in new leaf."

"Oh, oh my. Well…why that's awfully soon don't you think?"

Jayfeather shrugged, not too worried. "Not exactly. I mean, if you put it that way it sounds bad. Put think of it like this. She's going to be old enough for kits anytime just a week before giving birth. So actually, no it isn't early."

The gray she-cat sighed. "And that's why you're the medicine cat, Jayfeather. I wonder how my birth went."

Jayfeather then remembered that Bluestar was her mother and Oakheart, a RiverClan cat who died in battle with Redtail and Tigerstar was her father. He couldn't believe he was talking to a cat with so much history and knowledge. Then he wondered if, not because of her age but because of how smart she was, if she knew about the ancient cats and everything he'd seen. _I probably shouldn't ask. Wait. No, but there's one thing that I _can _ask her…_

"hey Mistyfoot, do you know a cat named Crookedstar?"

The deputy seemed to think then nodded suddenly.

"Ah yes! I remember good ol' Crookedstar. Leader of RiverClan. Silverstream's father so also Graystripe's father in law. Brown and white. Looks like Leafpool. Very loyal. Died sometime when I was a kit." Suddenly, she seemed sad and she looked at her paws. "I'm not sure if he was leader when I was alive."

Jayfeather nodded and looked up at pawsteps quietly but angrily stamped over by them. His eyes widened until he thought that they would bleed. As he backed up, fur bristled and claws digging into the dirt, Mistyfoot lunged forward as soon as a shape came out of the shadows.

"Who are you! Prey-stealing theif!" the she-cat snarled and hissed at the cat.

Jayfeather shooted to her side, looking at this new cat. Mistyfoot was right that it wasn't a Clan cat. That's when he realized who it was.

"Y-you…"

"Jayfeather? Wow am I surprised to see you here! Princess is nearby."

_Smudge, Firestar's friend from when he was a kittypet. _The black and white tom looked back at a confused Mistyfoot and Jayfeather looked at her.

"Let him go. He's a kittypet and I know him. It's Smudge."

"Oh! I'm so sorry Smudge." She quickly helped him up and he dipped his head. "So _you're _Firestar's friend from when he was a kittypet."

"Ah so I see the terms are still with you."

Mistyfoot glanced at Jayfeather, her mouth open slightly as she silently stammered.

"Don't worry. We've met kittypets before. Why are you all the way by the lake with Princess?"

"Well…I kind of have a secret. Would you two keep it from even Firestar?"

"Anything for you."

"Same here." Mistyfoot nodded.

The kittypet sighed, "Ok fine. Look, I know a cat. The name's Cody. She knows Leafpool."

Jayfeather's eyes widened.

"When the twolegs tore down your old home and they captured all the cats who tried to stop them- you heard that whole story. But when Leaf_paw _had gotten trapped a kittypet and my friend named Cody was beside her and they talked. They mentioned me and Firestar. So ever since she's secretly been visting you wild cats and then reporting back to the loners, roughes, barn cats, and kittypets."

"I remember that. I know Cody from when I was trapped. She's really nice Jayfeather so don't worry."

_That's not important. _

"Smudge, do you know anything else?"

Smudge shrugged.

"Well, come back to camp. I think we all want to see you again."

"Get Princess. Jayfeather, I'll send somebody out soon to get herbs I promise."

"alright I-"

"I have some. What do you need?" the new cat mewed.

"cobwebs and poppyseeds."

"plenty. Here you go friend!" Smudge shoved a pile in front of them.

The two cats led Smudge in making a shield around him from PineClan. Firestar quickly was out, leading Smudge into his den. Jayfeather streched and noticed the cats he'd gathered were in the group. He gave them sympethetic looks. _It's a good thing they _didn't _go. _Mistyfoot said bye and Jayfeather saw Willowshine leaning against the nursery.

"Willlowshine are you ok?"

"Jayfeather…our kits are coming."

"Jayfeather gasped and quickly got the herbs he'd hidden in the nursery for this day. He had Willowshine lay down. Ferncloud, Daisy, Cinderheart, and Whitewing smiled at her clearly realizing Jayfeather was the father then went outside with the kits to protect her from visitors.

"Alright, just breathe Willowshine. You'll do great."

Jayfeather suddenly could see himself and he saw the determination in his eyes when he said that. His tail was flicking. He'd already realized there was a whole litter of kits. His gaze went back to Willowshine and he kept working with herbs until there was a kit beside Willowshine.

"First one! Alright, just five more." Jayfeather couldn't stop his voice from shaking and quivering.

"It'll be ok. Our kits are going to be great, I'll make sure of it!"

"Yes. Oh, next one! Ready? Push!"

A small bundle plopped beside it's sibling. This kept going until there were six kits huddled and drinking milk.

"Oh, their beautiful!" the two new parents cried.

The other queens and kits hurried back in and purred.

"It's a shame we won't be here with them very long." Dovekit sighed.

"You'll become apprentices today. We just wait until everyone calms down." Ferncloud mewed.

Daisy pipped, "Why with Smudge here and a birth it's chaos!"

"I couldn't be prouder of our Clan though. I hear more queens are coming soon." Whitewing lowered her voice.

Cinderheart smiled and looked back at Willowshine.

Jayfeather looked over at Whitewing.

"Finally a change. Now it won't just be former ThunderClan cats. Alright Willowshine. What are some names?"

The she-cat looked at them, clearly thinking hard.

"Alright, here's one. For that silver and black one I think Featherkit? After you and Crowfeather even though it's a girl?"

"Aw thanks. Alright. My turn. For that one that looks like you I've named her Honeykit."

"Aw, Jayfeather. You're good at naming kits. How about for that gray tom…Hailkit!"

There was two more more. The two parents looked at each other, realization shining in their eyes.

They both whispered, "Hollykit, Stormkit, and Birdkit."

_The three. The next three. I can only imagine they'll all have three kits. The prophecy never fully ended. Dovekit may be the cat we're looking for but…it'll never fully be completed. _Jayfeather nuzzled his kits.

"Three she-kits and three toms."

"I love them so much." Willowshine murmmered.

"I'll go tell Firestar. He now has great grandkits!"

Jayfeather dipped his head to the she-cats then hurried into the den.

"Jayfeather? Thank you for bringing Smudge! It's so wonderful to see him again!"

"Wait, where's Princess?"

"She wanted to see the lake territory so she'll be here soon."

"alright well Firestar…you have great grandkits."

"Lionblaze? You? hollyleaf-no. She couldn't have had kits."

"she could have but I don't know. No, Willowshine had kits. Featherkit, Hailkit, Honeykit, Stormkit, Birdkit, and Hollykit."

"Aww! That's wonderful. I'll have so many grandkits with them and Lionblaze when he has them!"

Jayfeather purred as Firestar stood up, beckoning Smudge with him.

"I'll go tell the Clan."

"The other leaders are resting by Torn Rock."

"Alright, thank you."

Firestar stood holding two kits while Jayfeather and Willowshine held the others."

"May you all welcome the first kits fully born PineClan. Hollykit, Stormkit, Birdkit, Featherkit, Hailkit, and Honeykit."

PineClan roared approval.

"Jayfeather. Willowshine. Would you like to share the reason they were named those?"

They nodded. _They have to know. _Willowshine went first.

"We named Honeykit, the one who looks like me, because her pelt looks like honey and feels like silk."

Jayfeather padded up and meowed loud enough for the cats to hear, "We named Hailkit, the gray one, because his eyes are blue like rain and his pelt is gray and white like hail."

Willowshine pressed against him then took his place.

"the next kit is Featherkit." Jayfeather glanced at Crowfeather who was staring at him, knowledge glinting in his eyes. Willowshine mewed, "She is the she-kit beside Honeykit. She got her name from Crowfeather and Jayfeather. Her looks have nothing to do with it. We chose it specifically to keep that name going."

Jayfeather nodded and went to where his mate had been. He looked at the cats below him.

"This next kit is called Birdkit. He's that brown tom with the lighter specks and a ginger chest." The little scrap looked up, blinking. "He has been named Birdkit because he looks just like one. But more importantly, because of me and Willowshine. We would not use our names."

He could tell the PineClan members looked confused so he kept going.

"We didn't want to use Jay, Willow, feather, or shine in his name. So, because Jay is a bird that became his first name. We wish to have his warrior name be glow, instead of shine."

Firestar nodded and Willowshine padded up so the two mates were standing beside each other.

"This last kit is called Stormkit. Crookedstar, the leader of RiverClan when Firestar came to the forest, was orginally named Stormkit. Until he got a crooked jaw and became Crookedkit. I didn't like that and when he came to me In Starclan I began calling him Stormstar."

Willowshine mewed, "This little kit looks just like that noble leader. He has gray eyes though like a storm. We hope that perhaps Stormstar will come to him one day. We mostly wish that he will grow to be just like Stormstar. Jayfeather and I pray to starclan Stormstar sees this."

"He must! He cares too much to not!" Crowfeather yowled out.

Jayfeather smiled at him and they brought their kits to the nursery.

Jayfeather's group gathered around him and he dipped his head.

"Thank you all for being here for me. It means a lot and I'll make sure my kits know how much you helped me."

They all smiled and Breezepelt got up. The black warrior stood by his half brother and signaled Lionblaze to stand by Jayfeather. He gladly hopped up, lifting his chin proudly.

"Hollyleaf would be so happy, Jayfeather." Lionblaze told him.

Breezepelt nodded. "she loved you both."

"Breezepelt…she would've loved you too I swear to Starclan. She just never got the chance. If she dies, I hope she visits you though."

"Me too, Jayfeather. Oh and I found some poppyseeds and cobwebs while Willowshine gave birth. I dealt with it and that's why I'm up."

"Thank you Breezepelt. Lionblaze, you, and I will make a great family."

The three cats nodded and the group seperated for the last time. As Jayfeather began walking to the nursery he paused and turned around.

"Guys wait. You know what…we'll never ever separate. Just because we stop meeting doesn't mean we aren't closer than when we started. We've all made a connection here. I'm proud to call you clanmates and kin."

"Us too." They agreed.

"I'll see you all."

Jayfeather went to see his new kits. He was very excited and was happy for Willowshine.

**Hey guys hope y'all liked meh story! Took a long time! Goodbye until my next one!**


End file.
